Kitty Paradise
by phoenixmaiden13
Summary: Thrid part of the Kitty Series. The war is finally over and Harry and Tom are finally free to do what they want. First thing on the agenda: get married. Join Harry and Tom in the planning of their weddding and the raising of the twins. TRHP
1. Chapter 1

******Here it is. The thing everyone has been waiting for. The third installment of the Kitty Series is finally out! Hooray! Without further adue here it is.**  


**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Kitty Paradise**

**Chapter 1**

Early morning, and a cloud of owls erupted from a large building, where light had spilled brilliantly from the many windows throughout the night, as well as ecstatic cheers of joy. Everyone in the wizarding world woke to the sound of insistent tapping at their window and opened the morning edition of the Daily Prophet only to shout and cry in similar elation.

People poured into the streets soon after and threw sparks in the air with their wands despite the early hour, excitedly waving the newspaper in the air. Others congregated to the pubs to drink to their victory and to talk about the shockingly sudden downfall of the Dark Lord.

As in all other pubs, the Leaky Cauldron was jam packed with witches and wizards all discussing the latest front page article that they each so pleasantly woke up to. Each conversation centered around the same questions, as two such persons figured out. Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange were sitting in the corner of the pub silently celebrating their new freedom and watching everyone else gossip. One such conversation that was near them caught their attention.

A young man had just run in and came over to the group that was in the middle of a toast, "Did you hear?"

"Who hasn't?" Someone else replied.

"Is it really true? Is the war really over?" another asked.

"This says it is," yet another answered gesturing to the newspaper.

"B-But how? After so long, how can You-Know-Who just…"

A man who had been listening in walked over, "I don't know, but according to the Prophet a Death Eater turned rouge and freed Harry Potter and together they took him down."

"Have you seen him lately? Potter I mean."

"Yeah," someone answered with a laugh, "He has cat ears."

"And a tail," a woman said looking down at the picture that was on the front of the paper. The picture had Harry and another handsome man standing in front of a burning building surrounded by torn up terrain. Both of them were dirty and covered with what could be either mud or blood, you really couldn't tell by the black and white picture. "I heard he had kids now."

"What?"

"I didn't hear that!"

"Yeah. Twins," someone answered, the man had a pin on his robes showing that he was an off duty Auror, "They're these guy's," he said pointing to the man in the picture next to Harry, "Thomas Randall."

"What? How is that possible? He's a guy!"

"He's a cat. The potion accident that turned him changed his anatomy as a side effect, so he could have them. At least that's what the Prophet said."

"How did they even have time to do _that_?" someone asked.

"It says here they had done a short interview," the newcomer said and looked down at the paper and read, "'I met Harry down in the dungeon of the Dark Lord's hideout. I wasn't important enough to be involved in the big meetings, I was just there to take care of the prisoners, giving them food so that they at least stayed alive for the Dark Lord's interrogations. I had already started to regret my decision when I joined the Dark Lord's cause. When I met Harry…he wasn't all that bad, nothing like the Dark Lord made him out to be. The more I talked to him and got to know him the more I started to really like him.'"

Someone else picked up, "'The more Thomas came down to see me the more connected I felt with him. We had so much in common. It wasn't long before I fell in love with him and he with me. Thomas eventually was able to make a way for us to escape and we went into hiding.'"

"Geez. I guess you really can find love anywhere."

"No kidding."

"I think it's romantic," a woman said sighing happily and her friend next to her nodded too.

"I guess they were in hiding long enough to start a family and had to fight when You-Know-Who found them."

"I hope their babies are okay," the woman said.

"They seem to be."

"I wonder it they have ears and tails too."

"Who knows? Can't see them in here," a man said gesturing to the pictures.

"It seems surreal doesn't it? I mean he's really gone, for good."

"No kidding. I don't even know what to think."

"Wait what about the death eaters? What happened to them?" someone asked.

The Auror spoke up, "They were all captured. When the Dark Lord was defeated they sort of…collapsed I guess the word is. They were all clutching their dark mark and we were able to apprehend them."

"But I heard some of went free?"

The Auror nodded, "When we questioned them, some of them were under the Imperious Curse."

"The Imperious?"

"Yes. It seemed that when the Dark Lord came back some of them weren't too keen on joining him again and he put them under the curse. Lucius Malfoy was one of them."

"So you let them go?"

"Had to. They had a justified reason. And it kind of helped that Potter vouched for them."

"Wow. Everything is just turning upside down isn't it?"

"Yes, but it is for the better. Now everything can get back to normal."

"Or as normal as it can be."

"I propose a toast," someone said loudly and the pub went silent, every person holding up their glasses, "To our freedom. May it last for a long time."

"Freedom!"

* * *

**Finally its out. Sorry for the shortness, I'll do better next time. So now its out that the Dark Lord is no more and Tom and Harry can move on with their lives together with the twins. Good for them. Now that this chapter is up I'm going outside before I go brain dead with the heat. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is finally. The next chapter. And in honor of my 21st birthday today I grant thee with not one but TWO updates!!! Lucky you! Enjoy!! Happy Birthday to me!!**

**Kitty Paradise**

**Chapter 2**

The Riddle house was constantly bustling with activity. People running everywhere for various reasons, whether for preparations for the upcoming wedding or after the escaped twin kittens was unclear. At the moment all was quiet and Harry and Tom were having a nice lie in, the one of many since the twins started sleeping through the night, when an owl delivering the morning paper came.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Tom rolled over onto his side and blinked his eyes open, "It's the Prophet."

"Mmm."

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Are you going to get it?"

_Tap Tap Tap_

"You go get it," Harry murmured snuggling into the covers.

Tom sighed and got up, stretching his tired muscles.

_Tap Tap-_

"Alright! I'm coming you bloody bird," Tom snapped grumpily. He made his way across the room and opened the window. He took the rolled up newspaper and paid the bird and shut the window when it left. He walked back to the bed while opening the newspaper. Catching sight of the front page he stopped. "This is it," he whispered.

Harry rolled over onto his side to look at him, "What is it?"

Tom walked the rest of the way to the bed and showed him the front cover. Harry sat up, suddenly wide awake and took the newspaper from him. This was what they had been waiting for, the beginning of their new life. On the front was the picture of both Harry and Tom that they had posed for a few days ago during the interview they gave. All part of the plan Dumbledore and Tom had agreed to, to make Voldemort gone for good.

**HE-WHO-SHALL-NOT-BE NAMED GONE FOREVER!**

Harry's face split into a big smile, "Its over," he whispered.

"Yes. It is," Tom said simply. They both sat completely still for a minute before Harry jumped into his arms.

"It's over, it's over!" he exclaimed, repeatedly kissing Tom on the mouth and toppling them over on the bed.

Tom held Harry close and felt as if a gigantic weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He never knew what a big burden it was to be a Dark Lord and to try and take over the wizarding world until now, when all of it was no longer a part of him.

"Well?" Harry asked looking down at him.

"Well what?"

"How does it feel to not be a Dark Lord anymore?"

Tom thought for a moment, "Liberating? Relieved? I don't really know."

Harry giggled and swooped down to kiss him deeply, but as soon as it really started to get interesting he pulled away head cocked to the side and his cat ears swiveling around. Harry then smiled and jumped off the bed and went through the adjoining door to the nursery. "Look who decided to wake up and join in the celebration," he said coming back through the door holding two sleepy kittens.

Tom sat up as Harry dropped them down on his chest where they ran around on the bed stopping occasionally to lick his face or beg to be petted. "They sure are energetic this morning."

"Yes I know. Maybe it's the good vibes going around," Harry said pausing and turning his ears to the side, he smiled, "Seems like Ray and the others are already celebrating."

"Yeah?"

Harry nodded, "Raja! What have I said?" Harry scolded his kitten, grabbing onto her backside and pulling her away from the edge. Green-blue eyes looked up at him innocently before she took off again after her brother who was climbing up Tom's legs. Both of them had started to notice that Raja was a little dare devil, always getting into things; she had already attempted to jump off their bed twice already which was more than Harry had done when he was stuck as a small cat.

Tom chuckled at Harry's frustrated look, "I think she gets that from you." Harry glared at him. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," he said quickly getting up.

As if they understood the twins started running around in circles, Raja attempted to jump off the bed again but Harry caught her just in time. "Go ahead, I'll watch these two," Harry said laying back down on the bed, letting the twins play with his tail and nibble on his ears as they waited for their father to get dressed until it was Harry's turn and they switched places. Soon they were both dressed and they headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Good Morning everyone!" Harry announced as they walked into the kitchen. Lucius and his wife Narcissa were there, and so were Ray and a few others of Tom's trusted followers turned friends and their wives.

"Morning," they all replied back.

"Very good morning, did you see the paper?" Ray asked.

"We certainly did," Tom said with a smile.

"It feels good to be free," Adam Avery said taking a bite of his toast.

"Doesn't it?" Harry asked, he deposited his kittens in a caged area in the corner and gave them bowls of mixed cat food and milk, then took his seat at Tom's side.

After breakfast they adjourned to the sitting room and continued their various discussions about the interview Tom and Harry had gave that was in the paper, what they were going to do now that they were free, and in Harry and Narcissa and the other wives case, about the upcoming wedding.

"That reminds me," Harry said suddenly, "Tom?"

Tom turned to him, "Yes Harry."

"I'm going to have to meet with Hermione about all the preparations and stuff about the wedding; I want you to come with me."

Tom thought for a moment, "She's at school isn't she?"

"Yes, but she'll be at the Burrow for Christmas in a few weeks."

"Everyone else will be there?" Tom questioned.

"Probably," at Tom's hesitant look, Harry quickly reassured him, "They'll be on their best behavior."

"I doubt they'll want the Dark Lord in their home," Tom said dryly.

"You're not the Dark Lord anymore, remember?" Harry said picking up the newspaper.

"Yes, but still…"

"Besides, they want me to be happy, and you make me happy. They'll like you once they get to know you. Ron and Hermione did."

Tom thought about it for a moment, "Alright."

Harry smiled, "Good. Were meeting them the day before Christmas."

Tom stared at Harry in shock and ignored the various snorts the others around him tried to cover, "You little sneak."

Harry smirked, "I think you mean snake."

Everyone laughed and Tom could only shake his head. Noise coming in the direction of the entrance hall soon caught their attention.

"What is that?" Ray asked.

Harry turned his ears in the direction on the sound, "It sounds like…singing?" and singing it was, and it was coming closer. They all waited with bated breath as the singing came closer interrupted by giggling and crashing sounds. Eventually the source of the noise was revealed.

"Rabastan? Rodolphus? What…?" Tom stared confused.

"Are you drunk?" Lucius asked bewildered.

"That we are, my friend," Rabastan said hanging on to his brother who was about to fall over.

"It's barely 12 o'clock!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"It is? Huh, I didn't notice," Rabastan dumped his brother on the couch, "There you go mate!" he said and thumped him on the back harder than necessary.

"Ow! Stop hitting me," Rodolphus whined swatting back.

"I'm not hitting you."

"Yes you are! You just did it again!"

"No I Di-"

"Okay," Tom interrupted, "Why did you go out and get yourself pissed so early."

"Everyone else is doing it," Rodolphus stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Rodolphus turned around and squinted at him, then pointed at him unsteadily, "You have ears."

Harry frowned and twitched his tail in annoyance. Tom gently ruffled his ears to calm him, "Can you please explain."

"Sure boss man. What my brother means to say is that even though its way, way early. Every ones celebrating the demise of the Dark Lord. We joined in."

Understanding crossed everyone's faces.

"So I guess it really is out," Harry said softly looking up at Tom. Tom nodded with a far away look in his eyes. He licked his arm and rubbed against it and Tom looked down at him, "Okay?"

"Yeah. It's just…It's been a big part of my life and now it's just…gone."

"It is kinda strange," Ray commented.

"It will take some getting used to, but well manage," Adam said.

"Defiantly. I get to spend more time with my family," Rick Patterson said hugging his wife to him.

"Likewise," Tom said picking up his kittens that were mewing at his feet.

"End of one thing and the beginning of another," Harry said softly leaning against Tom and stroking Raja's ears.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

**Keep going. There's another one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**See. Told you there was another one. Read on!**

* * *

**Kitty Paradise**

**Chapter 3**

Harry looked out the window at the snow covered ground from Tom's office. The months had passed by quickly. The only exciting thing they did was celebrating the twins five-month birthday with a little get together. Oh and of course the little scare they had last month when Felix had gotten himself stuck in the drain in the bathroom. It had taken hours to get him out. Thank Merlin there hadn't been any water in the tub at the time. They still didn't know how he got in there in the first place.

Now it was a few days until Christmas and they were scheduled to be at the Burrow in two days time. Tom was a little nervous at meeting Harry's 'family,' though he wouldn't admit it. But Harry knew. At that moment the twins were asleep in their basket in the nursery while Tom was going through his mail. Harry was currently bored out of his mind, curled up on the window seat gazing at the falling snow.

"Let's go outside," Harry suddenly said breaking the silence.

Tom looked up from his letter and glanced at the window, "It's snowing."

"So? Come on Tom! Let's go!" Harry said jumping up and pulling on Tom's arm, "We can make a snowman."

"A snowman, huh?" Tom asked thoughtfully getting up and following Harry down the hall, "I don't think I've ever made one before."

Harry abruptly stopped and spun around, "You've never made a snowman?"

Tom shook his head, "I always thought it was childish and stupid," he tilted his head to the side in thought, "but it always looked like fun."

"It is fun. Now we have a reason to go outside."

So they bundled up in their jackets and scarves in their respective colors, and in Harry's case a hat to cover his sensitive ears. They told Ray where they were going and to keep an ear out for the twins and Harry grabbed his camera and they headed outside.

The first thing they did was take pictures of the soft white, freshly fallen snow, not yet been touched by any one or anything. Then they proceeded to destroy the image by running through it. Tom never knew how fun it was to just simply run around in the like a maniac without a care in the world.

They built a snow man and wanting to be different they took some twigs and gave it horns, a tail and a pitchfork, making it into a devil snowman. That made them laugh for sometime and Harry took a picture of it with each of them next to it. Then deciding that the devil snowman was lonely, he made him a partner complete with wings and a halo and took a picture of that too. They ran around some more until Harry tackled Tom to the ground where they rolled around before making snow angels which quickly turned into a full blown snow ball fight. Harry had taken a picture of Tom when he had hit him with one, capturing the moment perfectly when the snowball impacted Tom's face. Pictures and snowballs being exchanged in the battle, and then no pictures and twice as much snowballs. Magic was very handy in these type of situations. Eventually they were too cold to continue and went inside.

"Burrr! It's cold!" Harry said as Tom closed the door behind them.

"Indeed," Tom said putting his own coat and scarf in the closet near the door and wrapped his arms around him, "I can think of a way to warm us up."

"Can you?" Harry asked slyly. Tom smiled slightly before slapping him in the butt to get him moving. Harry squealed and ran up the stairs, Tom right behind him.

They stopped several times on their way to their bedroom, Tom pressing Harry against the walls and kissing him. Later, when they had settled down, Tom would laugh hysterically and in Harry's case, blush in embarrassment after remembering that they had seen Rick starting down the hallway, see the Dark Lord and the Boy Who Lived kissing and groping each other and had turned right back around. Of course at the time they didn't care.

"With the way you're going we're not going to make it to the bed," Harry murmured into Tom's mouth as he was yet again pressed against the wall.

"Then I'll take you right here."

"No!" Harry exclaimed and pulled away. They walked a couple of steps and went around the corner and Tom pulled and turned him around to press him against the wall again.

Harry giggled and happily kissed Tom again pulling him closer; touching any part of each other that they could with their clothes on. "Come on, we're almost there," Harry said between kisses, pulling him down the hall walking backwards so they wouldn't have to stop kissing. When their door was in sight Tom pressed Harry back against it heatedly. Their tongues clashed together for dominance momentarily before Harry gave up, letting Tom plunder his mouth. Tom's hand started to search along beside him for the door knob with increasing desperation when Harry unbuttoned the top part of Tom's shirt and started licking and kissing down his neck. Finally he found it and they both tumbled in, nearly falling over as it swung open. Despite the near danger of crushing each other they only laughed and continued on.

Once they got in it wasn't long until their clothes were splayed all over the floor and their bodies in between the sheets.

"Oh god Tom!"

"Mmm" Tom murmured as he nibbled on his neck, "How long has it been since we last did this?"

"I don't know. Definitely too long," Harry groaned and arched against him as Tom's fingers trailed themselves down his stomach and in between his legs, gently caressing the soft skin of his thighs before reaching downward and inserting a slick finger inside of him.

"Sorry. I don't think I can make it through foreplay today," Tom groaned as the muscles around his finger tightened.

"Don't care," Harry gasped pushing back against the intruding digit that too soon became two. He spread his legs wide and pulled his cheeks apart so that he was exposed.

Tom groaned as he added another and started fucking Harry with his fingers. He could see perfectly the way his fingers disappeared inside of his lover; the delicate and sensitive flesh wrapping around his fingers and widening as he stretched it. It was wide and gaping, waiting for him.

"Enough, it's enough. Merlin! Fuck me, Tom. Fuck me!"

Tom growled at the blunt words and sat up and got between Harry's legs. Gently slickening his hardened member, he guided himself to Harry's opening and eased himself in. He couldn't hold back his groan as the tight heat engulfed him and had to control himself not to just immediately start pounding into him; at least he wasn't the only one having that problem.

Harry arched his back off the bed as he was filled, a slight stinging pain made itself known before disappearing all together. He had to force himself to hold still and not push back and impale himself with Tom's cock. This was the first time they have had sex since when he was pregnant. They simply hadn't the time to do it, they had come close yes, but they were always interrupted. If not that they were either too busy or too tired to do anything. But now, they had the time and the energy; they were not going to let it go to waste this time.

Tom stayed still for a moment and waited for Harry to give him a nod for him to continue. When he did Tom pulled out all the way and slammed back in. They both groaned loudly at the friction.

-**Oh God yesssss!-** Harry hissed and coiled his tail up tight then released it, only to coil it up again as the tingles of pleasure went up and down his spine.

**-Yessss indeed-** Tom hissed back lifting Harry's hips higher to go in deeper. He put his forehead against Harry's and stared into his eyes as he set a steady yet fast rhythm. He could see the desire and the love swirling in the green orbs, all for him.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Tom and pulled him close and looked into the red eyes that stared down at him. He tried to convey his love for him through his eyes because he couldn't say anything at the moment, his breathing was short and came in gasps and deep moans; no coherent words could pass his lips. Yet Tom seemed to understand and sent the same message through his own. Their lips met in the middle testing lightly, then with more fervor as they moved even faster together.

Tom pulled away slightly and groaned in frustration, "I don't think I can hold back any longer," he managed to say. He had wanted this to last, but with no sex in months, that obviously was not going to happen.

"Don't," Harry whispered back.

With that final word Tom let go and fucked Harry with abandon. Their original pace turned frantic in their race to completion.

Harry lifted his hips higher and as soon as he got leverage he pushed back to meet Tom's thrusts. They continued to meet and slam together wildly, the slapping of skin on skin the only evidence that they were actually meeting at all. They rubbed against each other to get the most friction they could, grinding against each other like animals in heat.

"Harderharderharderharder," Harry kept repeating, his words slurred together as the heat became even more intense, yet Tom obeyed his command and pounded into him ruthlessly.

Tom pulled Harry's hips back so that he lay completely on his back with his legs in the air and Tom fully on top of him, so that he had to thrust downward.

"I'm so close, so close," he panted suddenly when he felt the old, but familiar tightening in his stomach. He clung tightly to Tom as much as he could in this new position and threw his head back against the pillow, calling out and letting the whole room know that he was so damn close! As Tom was occupied in holding himself up with his arms, he took it upon himself to wrap his hands around his leaking member and started to pump himself in time with Tom's thrusts.

"Ohmygod! It's coming! It's coming!" Harry cried out as his fist worked overtime around his cock. "Ohh! I'm-I'm-Aaaaaaahhhh!!!!" he screamed he came, violently. An explosion of colors appeared behind his closed eyelids as his whole body shook from his orgasm.

Tom was in no less a disheveled state. As Harry came he clamped down hard around his erection pulling forth his own orgasm. A stream of curse words flew past his lips in English, parseltongue and what might have been French, as his semen spurted forth into his lover beneath him.

They finally collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs and sweaty skin, too exhausted to move any time soon. They kissed briefly and leaned their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath. They eventually had enough strength and rearranged themselves so that they were lying next to each other with their foreheads still touching.

"I love you Tom," Harry whispered softly when he could.

"I love you too," Tom whispered back pressing a kiss against his temple.

Harry felt a tingle as Tom kissed his scar and snuggled closer into his warmth and Tom pulled him closer. He smiled slightly and looked up at him, "I think I'm warm now."

Tom only laughed.

xxx

A few hours later after some much needed sleep Harry and Tom headed downstairs to get some dinner. Rick, Adam and Ray were sitting around the table eating. Lucius had gone back home with his wife and back to work at the Ministry. Severus was no longer there as he had to go back to Hogwarts to teach Potions and terrorize the new students. With Tom giving up the war and releasing his Death Eaters, he was under no obligation to stay. Not that Harry missed him, nope not at all.

…Well maybe a little.

Regardless, the table was a little less filled than usual.

When they walked in the three of them fell silent. Rick cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I trust you slept well, Tom," he managed to ask, looking anywhere but at him.

Tom smirked and looked over at Harry who flushed pink, "Yes, we certainly did."

"So what have you guys been up to?" Harry asked in a slightly higher than usual voice.

"Not getting shagged obviously," Adam muttered into his cup. Harry heard and he flushed to the tips of his ears. Ray looked away with a smirk on his face and Rick continued eating with a similar look but was a little red remembering what he had seen earlier. And Tom? Tom only laughed; like it was no big deal.

_Sigh, I'm never going to hear the end of this._

"Maybe I can watch next time?"

"Nuh uh. My eyes only."

_Stupid Slytherins._

* * *

**He he, bet you loved that. Two updates and one with sex. I know you've been waiting for that. Don't foregt to leave me a wonderful review!!**

**I'm going to go get drunk now. Happy Birthday to me!!**

**phoenix**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this took so long but I just started school and all that jazz. Anyways, I thought we would take a little break from Tom and Harry and see what the twins were up to. So this chapter is soley dedicated to them and their furry cuteness. Thank so much to my beta Krad, he really did a great job reviewing my stuff and getting back as fast as possible so I can get it on up to you guys. Isn't he awesome? Anywho, Read on!**

* * *

**Kitty Paradise**

**Chapter 4**

Green-blue eyes blinked open and gazed around the small bed sleepily, looking up at the light streaming in through the little holes in the blanket that covered their bed. A little black kitten yawned and continued her search and promptly spotted her brother curled up across from her. She stretched out in true kitten and flexed her tiny claws before she went over to him and pounced. _Felix, wake up! It's morning!_

Felix, the other fluffy black kitten opened his blue-green eyes and blinked up at his sister and quickly closed them again, _S'eepy._

_Come on Felix, get up, get up!_ Raja mewed at him swinging her tail with her behind raised in the air.

_Okay, okay. I'm up,_ he said yawning and stretching. He moved before she could jump on him again.

_Yay! _She exclaimed hopping around the small space and tangling herself in the blankets_, What should we do today? _She asked while on her back, little claws caught up in the blankets above her.

Felix tilted his head to the side, _Mmm, I don't know. Where haven't we explored yet?_

_The place with all the light?_

_No we did that one forever ago._

_Oh…how about the dark place downstairs?_

_Daddy said not to go down there remember?_

_Oh yeah_, she said thoughtfully flattening her ears, _How about the big place with all the windows and tables?_

Felix thought for a moment, _I don't think we have explored in there yet... Okay! We'll go there! _He pounced on his sister. They continued to play around for a little while until they heard a noise.

They stopped their roughhousing and perked their ears to listen. Their patience was rewarded with the sound a door opening and soft footsteps.

_Mommy!_ Raja mewed and they both jumped to the opening in the blanket. The blanket over the basket was moved and they saw their mother's face. They scrambled all over each other to reach him first.

_Mommy!_

_Mommy!_

_Move over. Me first!_

_No, me first. Mommy loves me more!_

_No he doesn't, he loves me more!_

They continued to wrestle for his attention, but their mother just chuckled and picked them both up, "How are my little angels this morning?"

_Fine_, they both mewed at him and licked his face in good morning when he cuddled them close.

Harry gave them each a kiss on top of their furry heads and got up and moved to the bedroom. He put them on the floor and let them explore around the room within sight while he got dressed.

Felix looked around the room with a curious glint in his eyes, _Where's Daddy?_

Raja blinked and looked around as well, _I don't know. Let's ask Mommy. _The two of them ran up to Harry and jumped at his legs to get his attention and conveyed their question with their insistent mews and curious expression.

Harry looked down at them and tried to understand what they wanted. It took a moment before finally he understood, "Ah. You're looking for daddy aren't you?"

_Yes_! They exclaimed.

"Listen. See if you can find him," their mother said.

They both paused and perked up their ears to listen. Raja heard it first and scampered to a door where she could hear running water. She put her front paws on the door and turning her big eyes back at her mother with a mewed, _Daddy's in here!_

"Very good Raja," her mother said and reached down to scratch her ears. She beamed at the praise and moved out of the way as Harry opened the door. They both mewed when they saw their father at the sink shaving and moved to go to him, but found their way blocked by a foot. "Ah ah. Stay here," their mother warned.

_Awww_, they both lowered their ears in disappointment.

Harry moved into the bathroom, "The twins are up."

"Are they?" their father asked and looked over at them, "I'll be right there."

"You missed a spot," Harry said.

"Where?" Tom asked looking in the mirror.

Harry moved up and kissed him on the mouth, "There. Got it."

"You minx," Tom said grabbing him and kissing him deeply.

While their parents were occupied, Raja got impatient of waiting and crossed the threshold into the bathroom and headed to her father.

_Raja, we're supposed to stay_, Felix said.

_But I want to see daddy. Come on!_

_But…_ Felix said pacing in front of the door.

_Come on scaredy cat!_

I _am _not_ a scaredy cat!_ Felix huffed and tentatively stepped into the bathroom and followed his sister; giving the bath tub a wide birth. He still remembered slipping into the giant hole down there. It was scary and dark and he never wanted to get stuck in there again.

They made there way over to their parents and jumped around them to get their attention, mewing happily and attaching themselves to their pants with their claws.

Their mother finally looked down at them and he gasped, "What did I say?" he exclaimed and picked them up quickly and looked them over for any damage.

"They're okay, kitten," Tom said taking Raja from him and stroking her ears, "They just came over to say hi."

"Yes, but…"

"I think they've learned their lesson about the tub."

_I'm okay mommy,_ Felix mewed and licked at his fingers.

Harry sighed and held him close, "Don't scare me like that."

_Okay mommy_, Felix agreed and nuzzled against him.

_Daddy I'm hungry,_ Raja suddenly broke in.

_Me too, me too!_

Tom chuckled and Raja's overzealous movements and suddenly growling tummy, "I think they're hungry."

Harry nodded, "Then let's go eat."

xxx

_I think it's this way_. Felix ran down the hall with Raja on his tail.

They bounded down the bright hallway until they got to a set of fancy looking double doors.

_Aww! It's closed_, Raja complained.

_Rats!_ Felix said looking down at his small paws then up at the door handle that was so far away. He flicked his tail to and fro in thought.

_Now what do we do?_ His sister sat down beside him and stared at it too.

_Give me a second…_ He continued to think until he got an idea. _It might work_, _it has before…hmm…_

_What might work? Tell me, tell me!_

He got up and placed his paws on the door and pushed, _Come on, open! Help me Raja!_

They both pushed on the door as hard as they could, _Open, open, open!_ They chanted. As if hearing their plea there was a clicking sound and the door squeaked open.

_Yay!_ Raja hopped excitedly. _We did it!_

_Let's go!_ Felix went into the opening.

_Whoa! It's dark in here_, Raja blinked, looking around and letting her eyes adjust to the dark.

_I think the mirrors are over_ here, Felix scampered off to the left.

_They're not mirrors_, she said following him into the dark, _they're…they're…windows! That's it! Windows!_

_Whatever._

_Ha ha, you got it wrong!_ She sang, but he ignored her.

They both stopped in front of the long curtains that were covering the equally long windows and craned their heads back so that they could look upwards. It looked like they went on forever.

_Those are big windows_, Raja commented.

_Yup_, Felix agreed.

_How do we open them?_

_Find the dangly thingy, like in mommy and daddy's room._

_Dangly thingy, got it,_ Raja said and wiggled herself underneath the curtains, _Light!_ She exclaimed.

_Yeah?_

_Yup. Really bright too! I can see outside!_

_Cool. I'll check on this side, you go that way. See if you can find it._

_Okay_, she said and took off alongside the windows.

_Find anything?_ Felix called.

_No_, came the faint answer from Raja. _Ow!_

He paused mid step and perked his ears, _What happened?_

_I hit my nose,_ came the reply, then a sniff.

_Aw, don't cry you big baby._

_I'm not crying…it just really hurt._

_Just keep looking. _After a few minutes of running in the dark, Felix heard his sister's triumphant cry.

_Ah ha! Found the dangly thingy!_

_Okay. I'm coming!_ He called back and turned around to go where Raja was. When he reached the end he saw what she was looking at, he was mesmerized.

_Yup, that's it,_ Felix said awed, _Me first!_ He exclaimed and jumped up on it; tangling his claws in the string.

_Hey! No fair. I saw it first!_ Raja whined and jumped on it too.

They continued to play with the tassels, completely forgetting what they originally came here to do until with their combined weight, the curtains opened a fraction in the middle and let in a stream of light.

The twins froze to look at the sight before them. _Whoa!_ They both said as they looked around. The room wasn't much to look at to anyone else's eyes with cloth and dust covering everything, but to their tiny forms and active imaginations, it was the ultimate playground.

Raja was the first to snap out of it and she turned and glomped her brother, _You're it!_ She shouted and took off under one of the tables.

_Hey! Get back here!_ He cried and chased after her.

For the next few hours they played around the big ballroom playing good guy/bad guy, tag, and hide-and-seek. They weaved in and out of the legs of the tables and chairs and jumped on the hanging table cloths, even managed to pull some down and then get lost under the mass of linen which they turned into a new game they called 'rescue' where they saved the other from the treacherous white monster's clutches. By the time their mother found them they were very sleepy.

"Raja, Felix are you two in here?"

_Right here mommy_, they mewed and ran over to where his voice originated.

Harry's ears perked up as he heard their meows and walked in further, relief written all over his face. "I really wish you two wouldn't run off like that, you scared me," he said and squinted in the dark to find them. It was really dark in the room with only a crack in the curtains for light, even for a wizard with cat characteristics.

_We're sorry mommy. We just wanted to have fun and play and we found this place and it was dark and scary and we opened the thingies and then there was light and me and Raja played and we—_ , Felix mewed as they found him and leaped at his feet.

_You do know he can't understand us_, Raja interrupted him.

_Yes, I know, but I still want to tell him._

… Raja was silent for a moment before she too started mewing up at her mother with her side of the story too.

"Find them?" came a voice from the door.

_Daddy!_ They cheered as they heard them.

"Yeah. They're right here," Harry said, "Hold on, let me just…" he pulled on the strings, which were ruined at the bottom, and opened the curtains all the way.

_Whoa!_ the twins gasped again with more awe now that the room was fully revealed to them.

"I forgot this place was here," Harry said looking around. He clapped his hands together and turned to Tom, eyes bright with inspiration, "We can have the wedding here!"

"Here?" Tom asked confused.

"Yes. The wedding can be in the back yard and the reception can be in here…Oh! It would be perfect!"

Raja looked to her brother, _What's a we-wed-ding?_

_I don't know_, Felix said and sat down at his mother's feet to wait for him to notice them.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked looking around and shaking one of the nearby tablecloths that caused dust to fly up in the air, "In here?"

"Yeah!" Harry said enthusiastically, "It has to be cleaned up of course…Look at you two!" their mother exclaimed as he finally caught sight of them sitting patiently at his feet and covered in dust, "What have you two been up too?" he asked picking them up.

"They look like they've been playing in dirt," Tom said looking around and spotting a few of the uncovered tables.

Harry tsked at them, "Well," he said looking down at their furry innocent faces with a none-too-innocent grin, "You know what that means."

_Noooo!_

xxx

Not protesting as much as usual due to their exhaustion, Raja and Felix were put into the bathroom sink for their bath.

_I hate being wet_, Raja complained as she clung to her mother's hand.

_Me too_, Felix agreed trying to escape out of the sink before sliding back down into the water.

"Hold on Felix, let me finish washing your sister then you can get out," Harry paused in his scrubbing, "Where is your father? It can't be that hard to find a towel."

_Hee hee. Daddy's funny_, Raja said as she was being rinsed off.

_I hope he comes soon, I want out_, Felix grumbled trying to get out of the way of the soapy water pouring down from above with no luck.

"Tom! Where are you?"

"Coming!" Tom came into the room holding two towels, "There were no more small ones, I had to go and get one from the laundry room. I had no idea how fast we go through them."

"With these two it's no wonder. Here," he handed him Raja to dry.

_Daddy!_ She cried and licked at his fingers.

"Hello sweetheart," Tom enveloped her in the towel and started drying her fur. She purred happily and eagerly laid back for him to rub her tummy.

Harry chuckled at their daughter's enthusiasm with her drying and scooped up Felix and wrapped him in a fluffy towel. "There. All dry," he said and walked out of the bathroom and over to the nursery, "Now it's time for a nap."

They both mewed but didn't fight, they were already falling asleep.

"Good night my kittens," Harry said to them, "I love you."

"Love you," their father said as he kissed them on top of their heads and placed them in their basket.

_Love you too mommy, daddy_, they replied.

They yawned sleepily and curled around each other after a long day of exploring. There was still a lot more to see of their home, but that would have to wait for another time...

Or at least until after their nap.

* * *

**Awwww! Aren't they adorable! I'm so good...hem...anyways I hope you liked the little reprive. Next chapter is back to Tom and Harry. Tom meets Harry's 'family' dun dun dun!!!!! Until next time my dear readers**

**phoenixmaiden**


	5. Chapter 5

******Hello everyone, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and trying to find a job. It's hard! But I of course couldn't just leave you hanging. So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Kitty Paradise**

**Chapter 5**

"It won't be that bad. Once they get to know you…" Harry said as he tugged on Tom's arm to lead him up to the Burrow. When Tom still looked unsure, he sighed and put the kitten's basket down and wrapped his arms around him, "It'll be okay."

Tom said nothing, nodding.

Finally, it was the dreaded day for Tom. The meeting of Harry's 'family.' It wasn't that he was afraid of them; it was more of what they would think of him. He had been a Dark Lord after all. Harry's constant reassurances weren't helping.

…Well maybe they were a little. But it still didn't get rid of the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Harry led the way up the drive and peered into the door that had the top half open. "Hello!" he called and opened the rest of the door to let himself in.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed getting up from the kitchen table and coming forward to hug him close. "It's so good to see you."

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said hugging her back and holding the basket to the side so it wouldn't get squished, "It's good to see you too."

"Look at you, you're so thin!" she said holding him at arms length.

"You always say that," Harry said with a grin and turned to greet everyone else in the room, "Hey everyone. Looks like everyone came to see me. I'm flattered," he teased the crowded table full of Order members.

"Don't let it get to your head boy," Moody growled his eye rotating around in its socket.

"Got it."

"Wotcher Harry."

"Hey Tonks," Harry greeted.

The pink haired Auror grinned, "You're certainly a sight for sore eyes."

"I could say the same," Harry said with a cheeky grin eying her hair. He turned to the man behind her, "Hi Moony" he said quietly curling his tail around his thigh. The last time he had seen the man was when Tom had taken him away. It hadn't been an easy parting.

Remus stared at him for a moment before opening his arms which Harry dove into, snuggling close, "It's so good to see you Harry."

"You too, Remus. I've missed you."

"Me too," he said holding him close, "Have you been okay?"

"I've been fine. Wonderful. Better than wonderful…In-"

Remus chuckled, "I get the point." Harry grinned up at him and snuggled into him even more.

"Guess you really are…"

"… happy to see him," Fred and George said in unison with identical grins.

" Huh?" Harry paused and realized he was purring and pulled away from Remus blushing, "Sorry." He muttered while everyone chuckled, "Ever since I got turned into a cat, I've been really touchy feely with everyone. I thought it would go away but…I think it's here to stay. It's kind of blended into my personality."

"That explains…"

"…a lot," The twins chorused and each ruffled an ear as they passed making Harry hiss at them at the cruelty to his ears.

"Eeeee! Harry!!" Hermione exclaimed jumping the last step of the stairs and hugging him tight.

"Hi Hermione," Harry managed to get out.

"Hey, let the man breath," Ron said from behind her, "How you doing mate?"

"I'm doing good. Just keeping busy."

"Where's…" Hermione said expectedly.

Harry frowned and looked behind him, "Oh, co-" he turned around and went back outside and grabbed a hold of Tom's arm; who was hiding just outside the door and lead him into the house.

Everyone in the room visibly stiffened as Tom stepped over the threshold and into the Weasley household and a few hands reached for their wands unconsciously.

"Everyone, this is Tom," Harry stated, "Tom…" he gestured around him, "this is everyone."

Silence.

Harry looked around expectedly for someone to say something. He glanced back at Tom who was frozen in place and jabbed his elbow back into his stomach to get him to talk.

Tom grunted at the impact, then cleared his throat, "It's…nice to meet you," he murmured.

In the corner Moody snorted quietly to himself as he watched Tom's every move. He didn't trust that man at all. Once a Dark Lord always a Dark Lord. He would just wait for him to slip, then he would take him down.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other as the silence went on. "It's nice to see you again Tom," Hermione said stepping forward.

Tom turned his head to face her and everyone waited to see how he would speak to her. "Hermione. It's good to see you."

"I finished reading all those books you lent me,' Hermione blurted out, her eyes sparkling in an almost crazed way. She had been dying to talk to someone that would listen to her about all the fascinating stuff she had read. Ron was next to useless when it came to knowledge and Harry wasn't there, so she had no outlet.

Tom quirked an eyebrow, "Have you? And what do you think?"

Hermione opened her mouth to start speaking and Ron and Harry both floundered for something to say or else the two of them would never stop.

"W-What's in the basket Harry?" Ron asked gaining Hermione's attention as well as everyone else's.

Crisis averted.

Harry looked down at the basket in his hands and grinned, then looked back at Tom whose eyes were shining with pride. He put the basket on the table and pulled back the blanket covering it. "Everyone. I want you to say hello to…" he pulled out two black kittens and put them in the center of the table, "Raja and Felix."

"Awwww!!!!!" Everyone cooed (sans Moody of course) as the twins stared around at all the strangers and cowered against each other.

"Don't be shy," Harry said pushing them forward a little.

"They're so cute!" Hermione exclaimed sitting down at the table to see them better and reaching out to scratch one of the kitten's ears.

"Which one is which?" Ron asked lowering himself to eye level with them.

"Hermione is petting Felix, he has blue-green eyes and Raja has green-blue eyes."

"They're adorable Harry" Mrs. Weasley cooed. "May I?"

Harry nodded, "Sure."

Molly beamed and picked up Raja and cradled her in her arms and scratched her ears, "Aren't you such a precious little thing" she cooed. Raja blinked her eyes up at the stranger in fear, but the scratching of her ears was making up for it.

"So they're twins?" Tonks asked.

"Yup. Identical."

"Oooh. What fun," George said with a smirk.

"Don't you get any ideas. I don't want you corrupting my kittens," Harry threatened.

"Who us?" George gasped.

"We wouldn't dare," Fred said.

"Yeah right," Ron stated flatly.

"So how old are they?" Hermione asked.

"Five months."

"They're so playful," Fleur spoke up as Felix was chasing a piece of string around the table.

"Yes they are and they get into everything too."

"Sounds familiar," Mrs. Weasley said putting Raja back down on the table and looking at her twin boys who smiled innocently at her.

"Which one is the one that got stuck in the drain?" Hermione asked.

Harry picked up Felix and kissed him on the head, "That would be this one."

"Stuck in a- what?" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"I used to let them come in with me to the bathroom when I was washing up for the day. There's an in-ground bathtub in there that's pretty big and, well one day Felix slipped and fell in and got himself stuck in the drain. Thank god there wasn't any water in it. Scared the shit out of us though," Harry said looking at Tom who nodded.

"Was he hurt?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, just a little frightened. He was right back on his feet. But now there's a cover over the drain and I don't let them in the bathroom anymore except for baths."

"Thank god he was okay," Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded and kissed Felix on the head again and he replied with scratchy kisses of his own. He smiled and scratched his ears and put him back on the table with his sister. "Now that one," he said pointing to Raja, "We have to keep an eye on her. She gets into everything."

"Knows no bounds," Tom murmured.

"Exactly."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"She jumps off of everything, no matter the height. I'm scared that she'll hurt herself, no matter that she's a cat," Harry answered and Hermione pulled the straying cat away from the edge.

"Did they come out this way?" Tonks asked, petting Raja who was enjoying the attention.

"No," Harry said taking a seat at the table and tugging Tom to sit next to him, "They were both human when they were born, well almost, they had ears and a tail, but…I don't really know how but they turned into kittens."

"Will they turn back?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes eventually. Hopefully before the wedding."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, "We have so much to talk about."

"I thought as much."

"Let me go get my stuff," she said jumping up and running up the stairs to go get her bag.

While she was gone Harry showed off his engagement ring and explained with more detail with maybe a little bit of exaggeration what had happened to him, how he fell in love with Tom, his pregnancy and finally the birth of the twins. Everyone mostly stayed quiet during his explanations, even Hermione when she came back; every once in a while someone would interrupt with a question that he would answer.

Eventually the talk turned into other topics and Harry turned to Hermione to talk wedding details along with Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Ginny. Not wanting to get caught up with all the planning most of the Order left, but some stayed to talk, namely the ones that Harry knew. Kingsley, Tonks, Dung and Moody to name a few.

Tom didn't say much, just listened because really what do you say to a group of people that you tried to kill on numerous occasions? No one talked to him either for the same reasons.

But eventually Molly got up the nerve to say something, "Um…Tom? Would you like some tea?"

Tom looked up from where he was petting the twins and suddenly felt like he was put on the spot. Everyone was looking at him, "Yes. Thank you," he managed to reply.

And just like that it was as if he was accepted into the fold and everyone relaxed around him.

Harry grinned and looked over at him, "I told you everything was going to be okay."

Tom nodded and looked over to Bill who was attempting to engage him in conversation.

"So…Tom. How's fatherhood treating you?"

xxx

Hermione and Harry spoke of everything they could think of for the wedding and managed to figure out at least some stuff out. Mainly the location and color scheme, flowers, along with a variety of other things that they'd barely touched on. Now they were working on the guest list.

While they were talking and trying to figure things out, Tom managed to make himself at home with everyone. He found it fairly easy to talk to the two eldest Weasley's Bill and Charlie. They both had fascinating jobs.

Remus watched all this. Watched how the once most feared man in the wizarding world laughed, talked and joked with everyone and once in a while turn a loving eye to Harry and not once saw a glimpse of any violence. It truly was as if he was a different person.

When Bill and Charlie were distracted by their mother, Remus got up and stepped forward, "Tom. May I speak to you?"

Tom looked up at the man curiously, then glanced at Harry who was sufficiently distracted and nodded. He got up and followed Remus out of the door and into the warm sun.

"You wished to speak to me?" Tom asked when they were far enough from the house.

"Yes…" Remus said crossing his arms and staring thoughtfully at Tom. "What are your intentions toward Harry?"

"Intentions?" Tom asked surprised.

"Yes. Everyone else might have warmed up to you but I'm still having a hard time believing that you would just give everything up because of love."

Tom sighed, "I know it's hard to believe but it's true. I'm done being a Dark Lord."

Remus said nothing.

Tom turned around and walked a few paces to put his thoughts into words before coming back, "Dumbledore once told me that I could never understand love because I refused to believe in it. And as much as I hate to admit it, he was right. I didn't want to believe it because I didn't know what it was like. But when I met Harry, I mean really met him, he made me understand. He made me feel alive, made me _feel_ again. Does that make sense?"

Remus nodded with a small smile, "That certainly sounds like Harry." The smile disappeared to be replaced with a frown, "You have to understand. I don't want Harry to get hurt anymore. He's already lost so much. And if you were to-"

"I won't" Tom interrupted firmly, "I don't want to hurt Harry anymore. But I can't change the past."

"I know you can't which is why I'm looking out for his future."

"So am I. Along with our kittens," Tom winced at the term, "I mean kids," he shook his head with a smile, "I just want them to be happy."

"Me too," Remus said, "But really, you of all people."

"I still don't fully believe it myself. Sometimes I wake up and think its all a dream, but he's right there beside me, everyday, every moment. Even after everything I've done to him, Harry still picked me. For once in my life, I'm complete. Happy."

"I know. I can see it. But a part of me is still fighting not to believe you. I mean, everyone especially Harry can't just forget about all that you have done."

Tom nodded, "I can see what you mean. But it's like an unspoken agreement between us. What happened in the past, stays in the past. We don't bring it up."

"Not at all?"

"No. I tried once, but Harry refused to speak about it. He doesn't want to dig up old ghosts," Tom smiled a little, "He said 'Voldemort did all that, you didn't.'"

"Harry said that?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Do you not feel sorry at all for what you did?"

Tom ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, "It's complicated. No, I don't feel sorry for all the people I've hurt and killed including Harry's parents because, before, that's what I did. It was all part of my ideals and master plans to take over the wizarding world. I had meant to do it and I didn't care. Am I sorry now, that it made Harry lonely and miserable? That he doesn't have anyone thanks to me? Yes."

Remus looked away, uncertain to what he should feel in the face of this man's confession.

"Look," Tom said to gain Remus' attention and looking into his eyes, "I know it's hard to believe, but I do love Harry. He's my life now. The only thing that I ever wanted that I actually got."

Remus nodded, seeing the truth behind the words, "I just don't want you to suddenly turn back to the way you were."

"I'm not. I've made sure of that. I've given up that life for one I've only dreamed of having," Tom sighed and looked in the distance, "I know its going to get some getting used to to have me around and I was prepared for that. I can see I'm not going to get through to Alastor Moody any time soon."

Remus smirked, "Noticed have you?"

"How could I not. He's been watching my every move since I got here. Just as he is right now."

Remus looked to the house surprised, "He's watching us?"

"Yes. He's making sure I don't tear you apart. Or vice versa."

Remus couldn't help but smile, "Yes, he is a paranoid one. How did you know he was watching?"

"I might have turned over a new leaf, but my powers are still the same. I can feel that eye on me," Tom's eye twitched almost imperceptibly, "To tell you the truth that eye creeps me out a little."

Remus let out a surprised laugh, "Really? I didn't think you were afraid of anything."

"Oh I'm not. It's just…" he made a circle with his finger over his eye.

"Ah, I get it. I guess it is a little frightening at first. But you get used to it."

Tom nodded, "It's kind of weird feeling all these things again."

"What kind of things," Remus asked curiously.

"Everything. Happiness, joy, excitement, love, fear…I forgot that they were there. When I was younger I locked all these emotions away, but Harry brought it out again."

Remus was silent for a minute, "You really do love him don't you?"

"Tom!"

Tom turned toward the house and saw that Harry had finally realized he was gone. He raised a hand and waved to him and Harry came running; his tail trailing in the wind behind him.

Tom smiled at the sight and glanced at Remus who was also watching Harry's progress towards them, "I do."

Remus only smiled, getting his answer.

"Hey," Harry said slowing down as he got close enough for them to hear them, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing much. Just chatting with your soon-to-be husband. Asking some questions."

"And?"

Remus ruffled his ears lightly, "And I got my answers. I'm heading back in."

"Okay. We'll be right there," Harry said and watched him go, then turned to Tom worriedly, "Is everything okay?"

Tom smiled and pulled him into his arms, "Yes," he said kissing him deeply, "Everything is just fine."

* * *

**So, there you go. Tom has been accepted into Harry's "family", sans Moody of course, but that's to be expected. Now it's on to preparing for the wedding. This is going to be fun -_- That's all I got to say for now. If you don't hear from me for a while don't you worry, I'm still here. Writing little pieces at a time and reading all your reviews, they keep me motivated. I also try to post updates on what I'm doing on my profile to let you all know that I'm not dead.**

**hugs and kisses!**

**phoenixmaiden**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody!!! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I used to, but I've been real busy with school and personal stuff. But I wanted to give you all a gift for the holidays, so here's a new chapter. Just in time for Christmas too! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kitty Paradise**

**Chapter 6**

Christmas was an exciting yet tiring affair. It was the twins' first Christmas and Harry wanted everything to be perfect. He made sure he had got the biggest tree he could find and had Tom help him put on the lights and ornaments all by hand, much to Tom's displeasure. Stockings were hung on the fireplace, mistletoe in the doorway, reef on the front door and garland wrapped around the railing of the stair cases. Harry knew he went a little overboard but he didn't care and neither did Tom. Everything _had_ to be perfect.

All Harry's hard work had paid off. The house was beautiful and brightly lit compared to what it had been before Harry had shown up. What had once been a dark and gloomy house was now a warm and loving home. The twins were too young to fully appreciate or to understand what it all meant, they only knew that they were allowed to make a mess for once.

And a mess they did make.

Come Christmas morning, Harry woke the twins up and put little green and red bows with bells around their necks and took them down stairs where Tom was waiting fiddling with the camera. Then they sat down in front of their tree and opened presents for the first time as a family. As soon as the twins understood what was happening they attacked the festive paper with vigor, tearing it to shreds with their tiny claws.

They didn't even pay attention to what was inside the paper, having too much fun with just the paper. So the kitten toys, toddler toys and clothes (for when they did turn back to normal) and other things that Tom and Harry had bought for them went back under the tree for a later time.

Then it was time for Tom and Harry to exchange gifts.

"Here. This is for you," Tom said pulling out a rectangular box.

Harry laughed softly and shook his head, "You've already given me two beautiful little angels, we're getting married, the war is over…What can you possibly have left to give me?"

"Well, when you put it that way, this seems really insignificant," Tom said withdrawing it back.

"Hey!"

Tom laughed and handed the wrapped box over. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace shaped like the letter 'H.'

"Oh Tom. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," He said, "I thought about getting one for the twins, but…"

"They haven't changed back yet," Harry finished.

"Yes, but also… Look what they did to the paper."

Harry looked at the shreds of wrapping paper, "Oh."

"Exactly."

Harry laughed, "Put it on me," he said giving the box to him and turning around. "We need to clean up," he commented as Tom clasped the necklace around his neck.

"Yes. I told everyone to come at five."

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall, "Yikes! It's already noon! There's so much to do!"

Harry jumped up and pulled Tom up and they started to clean up the mess the twins had made.

It took a while; with a little scare when they couldn't find Raja, but she had been under the tree springing upwards in her brave attempts to hit a tree ornament, they eventually had the floor spotless. But they still had plenty to do.

Five hours later, everything was finished. Dinner was almost ready, with the smells of an excellent feast coming from within and the table was set. The twins were clean from a warm bath with their red and green bows around their necks. Harry and Tom were also freshly washed and dressed. Now all there was to do was to wait for their guests.

xxx

When Lucius and Narcissa came over they had been pleasantly surprised to find the whole house fully decorated. They were not used to seeing the house so bright. Rodolphus and Rabastan even made a scene by acting like they were melting when they walked in; tripping all over each other.

"Oh, ignore them Harry," Narcissa said distastefully at the brothers on the floor, "I think everything looks lovely."

"Thanks. But I think I did go a little overboard," Harry said sheepishly looking around.

"Nonsense! It's your children's first Christmas. You have every right. I remember Draco's first Christmas. I went on a spending spree with presents all for him. Lucius was a little peeved at me."

Harry laughed, "I did that too. But Tom didn't mind. He was really excited too. Only thing is that they can't use any of the things I got yet because they're still kittens."

"But they'll turn back soon, right?"

"I hope so."

"Whenever their ready I suppose," she patted him on the shoulder and turned to join her husband.

Harry nodded and turned to the person who had been hanging around in the background. "Hello, Draco," he purred as he walked toward him.

Draco stiffened, "P-Potter," he managed to get out, his eyes flickering over to where Tom stood watching them out of the corner of his eye.

Harry chuckled darkly, "It's good to see you again, after so long. Surely you must have missed me?"

"Not really," Draco bit out trying to appear braver than he actually felt. _Why did I have to come here? _He thought.

Harry only laughed again before lunging at him and pinning him against the wall.

The others in the room turned at the sound and gaped at what they saw. Lucius looked a little worried for his son but knew better not to interrupt and Narcissa looked to Tom to get him to stop Harry but Tom only looked on in amusement.

"You really have made my life hell you know that you little snot!" Harry hissed at him, enjoying the way Draco's eyes widened in fear. "Walking around the school thinking you're better than everyone else just because you father has money and has friends in high places. You really need to pull your head out of your ass, because you're not! You're just a snobbish spoilt brat. You always have to have everything done for you; you don't know how to do anything for yourself.

"Don't even get me started on what you do to me. Always ragging and messing up everything I do to make me look bad. I really should claw your eyes out," Harry continued extending his claws and edging toward his face. But then Harry's gaze softened and he retracted his claws and did something surprising. He hugged him.

Everyone in the room, except Tom, stiffened in disbelief as Harry hugged his worst enemy tight; speechless.

"But if you hadn't done all those things and messed up my potion I never would have met Tom," Harry whispered pulling back, "and for that I thank you…just this once," he said with a smile.

Draco nodded dumbly and stayed still as he moved away, afraid he would change his mind about clawing his eyes out. They looked sharp!

Tom broke the silence by chuckling and sliding an arm around Harry's waist, "Done?"

Harry took a deep breath and released it slowly, "Yes. I've always wanted to say that…" He stared off into space for a minute and then smiled brightly. "Who's hungry?"

xxx

The rest of the night Draco stayed as far as he possible could from Harry. Provoking him all these years had finally come back to bite him in the ass. He had never been so scared, even standing in front of the Dark Lord. Needless to say he had learned his lesson.

After everyone was nice and full from dinner they sat around and talked for hours about meaningless things. Laughing, joking, and looking toward the future.

Harry couldn't help but smile and feel grateful for everything he had. Beautiful little kittens, a husband to be, friends…

"What are you smiling at?" Tom whispered down at him as the conversation went on without him.

Harry shook his head and stroked the head of sleeping kitten in his lap. "Nothing. Just…everything." Tom raised a quizzical brow. Harry just gazed at everyone in the room, down at Raja and Felix in his lap then back up at Tom and shrugged.

Tom smiled and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**So there you have it. Their first Christmas as a family. It wasn't in the original plan, but I wanted to put out something for you guys. I felt bad. I'll work on trying to get a new chapter out for you guys soon. Thanks to my beta Krad for being so patient. I hope everyone has a fantastic Christmas!**

**Happy Holidays!!!**

**phoenixmaiden**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahem *gets down on knees* I'm so sorry!! I know I promised to put this out sooner but I've been so busy. I could go into a whole rant with what's been up with me, but I won't because I know you are dying to read the chapter. Half of you probably don't even read the author notes, so...go ahead.**

* * *

**Kitty Paradise**

**Chapter 7**

Most of the beginning of the New Year was uneventful. They had rung in the New Year with the Malfoys, Ray and Albert, the Lestrange brothers electing to spend theirs picking up women. They had a great time, with a big dinner and a little bit of dancing. The twins knocked out early so after they were put to bed they really started partying. They certainly paid for it in the morning that was for sure.

The days after were spent cleaning up the house of all decorations and on cleaning the ballroom for the wedding reception. There was a lot of work to be done, but for now they let the house elves do their cleaning while Harry and Tom did what was next on the list that Hermione had set out for them. When they had first received it they had been a little annoyed. Hermione had planned everything they had to do to the T, right down to the time they said 'I do.' But now they were feeling grateful for the list. It kept them on track.

They had set the date for the wedding in the month of April on the twenty-second at ten am. The reception would begin at noon and on until…well, until everyone left. Before Christmas they had picked out the invitations and the guest list had been made out and sent to Hermione so that she could make them up. She then sent them back to see how they liked it and they were ready to be sent out. Tom had met with a Ministry Official to schedule him for the wedding, so that was now done. Now next on the list was what Harry had been looking forward to: cake testing.

"Come on my kittens, into your basket," Harry directed his children who were jumping around excitedly at the prospect of going out.

"Harry, love, you forgot something."

Harry turned around at the sound of Tom's voice and saw what he was holding. "Hehe. I forgot," he said sheepishly holding his hand out.

"I can see that," Tom said placing the small bottle into his hand, "You don't want to get pregnant again do you?"

"Yes," Harry said in all seriousness.

Tom smiled and scratched at his ears, "Right now?"

"…no…" he said coyly swaying side to side.

Tom chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Then take your potion."

"Okay," he said and downed the blue potion while Tom placed the kittens into their basket. "Mmm blueberry," he said smacking his lips. "We'll be back later Ray," he said handing him the empty bottle, "Hold down the fort while we're gone."

"Will do," Ray said with a smile.

"Have everything?" Tom asked as he helped Harry into his jacket.

"Yup," he said picking up the twins' basket.

"Then let's be off."

xxx

"Here try this one."

"What is it?"

"Chocolate with banana filling," Harry answered and held up the fork. "What do you think?"

"It's good."

Harry sighed, "That's what you said about the last four."

"Well what can I say? They're all delicious."

"That's true," Harry said thoughtfully looking at all the pieces of cake that were laid out for them. "I didn't think this would be so hard."

"Take you're time. There is plenty to choose from," Melinda, the baker said.

"That's the problem," Tom commented, picking up another plate, "What is this one?"

"Marble with cherries."

"How is it?" Harry asked as Tom chewed.

He shrugged and offered a piece off his fork to Harry.

Harry chewed thoughtfully, "I like the cake part. The cherries…"

"Not so much," Tom finished.

"Yeah."

"No problem, no problem," Melinda said, "So no cherries then."

"No," Tom confirmed.

"Okay," she said and removed a few plates from the table and set them on the counter.

"What was the cake again?" Harry asked.

"Marble. Do you want to try those ones?"

"Yes."

"Alright," she said and pointed to a few, 'Theses are all marble cake. There is banana, custard, strawberries and Butter cream."

"How about butter cream," Tom asked picking up the plate and taking a bite, "This is good."

"Yeah? How about this one. Strawberries."

Tom smiled, "You and your strawberries."

Harry only smiled back and took a bite. The look on Harry's face was pure ecstasy.

"Good?" Tom asked with a laugh.

Harry nodded eagerly and offered the plate to him. Tom took a bite and nodded his agreement, "It is good."

"I guess we have a winner," Melinda said with a smile.

"Yes. I think so."

"Okay then, marble and strawberry it is. Now all that's left is the design."

It turned out that just finding the right design was even harder than finding the flavoring.

"Ugh. Why are there so many?" Harry asked as he turned yet another page of a big book that had nothing but cake designs.

"I have no idea. Why would someone have a purple cake?" Tom asked as he looked at a cake design on the page.

"I don't know. They like purple?"

"Each couple has their own particular tastes. So are there any specific colors that you are looking for?" Melinda asked.

"Umm, yeah actually. Really simple. Red and white," Harry said.

"Okay then," Melinda said and started going through the books and marking every cake that had red and white in it.

"All of these? Seriously?" Harry asked in awe when she was done.

"Yes. Red and white are very popular colors."

"True," Tom agreed.

"They're pretty colors," Harry said.

"Well let's get started then," Melinda smiled.

It took two hours to finally decide on a design that they liked. There was so many, even with the colors they wanted sorted out of all the books. They ended up ordering a four layer cake that had the bottom layer bigger and the other layers got smaller as it went up. It was marble with strawberry filling and white frosting and was going to have red flowers decorating up the side. It really was beautiful and they couldn't wait to see it when it was actually done.

It was a good thing they finished when they did because the twins were getting cranky for being cooped up in the basket for so long. They had been entertained for a while with a few of their toys but had gotten tired of them. Now they were mewing to be let out.

"Patience kittens, we're almost done," Harry said to them as he picked up their basket.

"Okay so, payment is due the day of delivery which will be on…" Melinda looked on her papers, "April twenty-second at twelve o'clock, correct?"

"Yes," Tom confirmed.

"And where should it be delivered?"

"To this address," Tom said handing a piece of paper to her, "If you would only show it to the person who is delivering the cake that would be great."

Melinda looked a little puzzled at first but then looked at Harry and remembered who he was, "Oh! I see, yes I can do that."

"Thank you."

"When will you start baking it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Usually we bake it a couple of days before it is to be delivered, that way it is fresh."

"That's a long time to wait."

"Your order will pop up on our board when it comes time to start baking," Melinda reassured and used her wand to place it in a file of orders.

"Oh that's cool," Harry said, "And—"

"Thank you for your time," Tom interrupted guiding Harry to the door before he really started going.

"Thank you. And congratulations on your engagement."

They said their good byes and flooed back home.

xxx

When they got home Harry let the twins out of their basket and they scampered away at once, glad to be free.

Tom chuckled as he watched them race away, "They wasted no time to get out."

"No kidding," Harry said with a sigh.

"Well, I have a few things to take care of. I'll be in my office if you need me," Tom said kissing his forehead.

"Okay. Have fun with that," Harry said and turned into his animagus form before racing after his kittens.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon playing with his kittens. Chasing after them and playing hide and seek. Now he was trying to find them to put them down for a nap, which was proving to be most difficult.

They were hiding together behind the couch looking this way and that for him, seemingly communicating with each other. Harry lay low on his stomach and tried to listen in on what they were planning on the other side of the couch but all he heard was gibberish in his ears. Even though they were all cats he couldn't understand them; they were kittens, babies that didn't have their language fully developed yet, but they obviously understood each other.

Harry could only catch on to a few words here and there, but they were still a little confusing. He caught on to the words 'mommy' and 'run' and that was it, but Harry understood what they were up to. Harry crawled forward and peeked over the side to put them in his line of sight, and then he sprang.

They saw him as he came around the corner and they split in different directions, but Harry was prepared for that. He dodged to the left and pinned one of them underneath him and watched where the other was going. He looked down at Felix who was squirming under him, _Now, now Felix. It's nap time_, he said and picked him up.

Felix mewed pitifully as he was carried up the stairs. Harry could think of what he was saying and replied back, _I know you're tired so don't say that you're not. You've been running around all day. Plus you're yawing,_ Harry was obviously right in his line of thinking because Felix fell silent.

Harry arrived in the twins' bedroom and placed Felix into the basket, then went back down stairs to look for his sister. He looked around the kitchen and all the main rooms on the lower floors and couldn't find her. He sat down for a minute to think. _Where could she have gone? It has to be down here because she can't get up the stairs yet. She's not in here or the living room or the dining room…_he got up and left the kitchen and back into the living room to look again, then went into the foyer. _Maybe she went down here. Raja! Sweetheart come to mommy! It's nap time! _

Harry strolled down the darkened hallway and looked around; the doors were closed down here so they wouldn't get into anything, so Raja couldn't be in any of them. _Where is she?...Ha!_ He exclaimed as he spotted the black kitten streaking out from behind a potted plant and further down the hallway, _I found you!_

Raja looked behind her and saw her mother catching up to her, _Nooo! No nap!_ She cried and wedged herself into a partially open door hoping for a hiding place.

Tom glanced up from his paper work as he heard the door move, but no one was there. He frowned slightly and decided it was just the wind from the window and ignored it. A minute later he jumped, startled as he felt something pounce on his leg and winced as something sharp cut through his pants and into his skin.

He pulled back his chair and looked down at the green-blue eyes of one of his kittens. Raja mewed up at him and tried to jump up to him, but she was too small. She seemed to be pleading with him, but why he didn't know.

Tom got his answer when a larger black cat with green eyes came in and looked around. Spotting his wayward kitten, Harry advanced on her. Raja flattened her ears and seeing that she was not going to get any help from her father, attempted to doge around her mother.

Harry hissed at the smaller kitten and she froze and cowered on the spot as Harry came closer. She tried giving him the kitty eyes, but Harry ignored it and picked Raja up by the scruff of her neck with his teeth. She started wiggling to get free, but Harry growled in warning and she went limp in submissiveness.

Tom's chuckle followed Harry out the door as he took his kitten away.

Harry climbed the stairs carefully and ignored the pleading mews coming from his daughter, telling her the same thing he told her brother. He arrived at the nursery and made his way to the enlarged basket in the corner on the floor. He nudged the blanket covering it aside and went inside; where Felix was running around in circles trying to find a way out.

Harry had long since placed spells and wards on the basket to make sure his kittens didn't escape; so his search was futile. Felix stopped his running when he saw his sister and pounced on her as soon as she was put down.

They scuffled around for a bit until Harry forced them to stop and lay down. They did reluctantly and subjected themselves to their mother's grooming. They purred in delight at the attention and eventually their eyes drooped and they fell asleep for a much needed nap.

xxx

Harry finally left the nursery when he was sure the twins were asleep and made his way back to Tom's office.

Tom glanced up Harry slunk inside and disappeared under his desk. He didn't move, but looked down at his desk as if he could see though it; wondering what the little minx was up to now.

Under the desk, Harry reverted back to his human form and contemplated on what type of trick he could pull on the ex-Dark Lord, but staring at the spread legs in front of him he had another idea.

Hesitating briefly he reached forward and touched Tom's clothed crotch. Feeling Tom stiffen above him, Harry smirked and being more daring reached for the zipper and pulled it down and unclasped the button revealing the blue boxers underneath. He gently rubbed the hardening member through the cloth eliciting a low moan from the man. Harry pulled out the now fully erect penis and stroked it lovingly.

Tom moaned again and sat back in his chair enough so he could see what Harry was doing. Harry stared up at him with glowing lust filled eyes. "The twins are asleep," Harry purred.

"Are they?" he asked, absently picking up his wand and pointing it at the door, making it close and lock and including a silencing charm as an after thought.

"Mmm hum," Harry murmured pausing in his stroking. He looked at the glistening erection in front of him thoughtfully before leaning forward and licking at the tip.

Tom gasped and straightened up in his seat, "Harry," he whispered breathlessly, "You don't have to…"

"I know," Harry answered and deciding that he liked his mate's taste, leaned forward to lick him again and again.

Tom leaned back in his chair and watched as Harry proceeded to lick him like a lollipop. Soon Harry grew tired of such a simple task and scooted forward, taking the length into his mouth.

"Fu-!" Tom shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as Harry's mouth engulfed him whole. He gripped the arm rest tightly until his knuckled turned white while his other hand found its way into Harry's hair; trying very hard to gain at least an ounce of control over himself. He had received blowjobs before, a long time ago from people who had been willing to please him for his acceptance, but with Harry it was completely different, much more pleasurable. It was erotic enough that Harry was down on his knees sucking him off, but with Harry purring at the same time, it was even more arousing. It didn't help either that the tongue that was wrapped around his cock was textured like a feline's. It drove him crazy.

Harry glanced up and caught Tom's gaze. Normally his eyes were blue flecked with red, but right now they were a deep red, as they tended to become when Tom was aroused. Watching him, Harry took him all the way to the back of his throat and started swallowing. Tom's eyes widened slightly before narrowing in pleasure, his soft pants puffing between his parted lips. Harry gave him a smirk around the cock in his mouth before sinking his sharp front teeth into the flesh.

Tom gave another sharp intake and tightened his grip on Harry's hair. He watched as Harry alternated between bobbing his head up and down and deep throating him; making him feel the most pleasure. Soon enough he felt the familiar heat rushing downward, "Harry…" he hissed out in warning, but Harry only hummed questionably and that was it. Tom came violently into Harry's awaiting mouth, gripping the chair and Harry's hair as he did so. He let go when Harry pulled back, gagging at the sudden rush of fluid.

"Are you okay?" he asked huskily.

Harry nodded and Tom could only watch as his throat worked as he swallowed down the thick liquid. When he was done he licked his lips to get whatever he missed, but Tom could see the dribbles of come that had leaked out.

When Tom got his breathing under control he sat back in his chair and looked down at Harry's eager face, "Are you sure that was your first time?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, then dropped his ears, "Was it okay?"

Tom pushed back his chair and pulled Harry up into his lap so that he was straddling his lap, "You think?" he asked and leaned forward to lick excess fluid from his chin.

Harry blushed and opened his mouth to reply, but Tom took advantage of the parted lips and slid his tongue inside. Harry laid his ears flat on his head and purred as Tom explored his mouth. But as soon as it started, it stopped and Harry was suddenly spun around and pressed against the desk with Tom pressing him down from behind.

"You've been a naughty kitty," Tom said huskily in his cat ear before taking the tip and sucking it into his mouth.

"I-I have?" Harry whimpered melting into the desk as his ear was assaulted. He gasped as Tom's hand found its way to his front and grabbed his erection through his jeans and mewed pitifully.

Tom chuckled at the reaction and shoved Harry further up on the desk, spilling papers over the side. He unbuttoned Harry's pants and pulled them and his underwear underneath down until they pooled around Harry's ankles. Not wasting any time, Tom coated his fingers with a spell and shoved two of them into Harry's entrance.

Harry gasped and arched back into the fingers as they pushed there way deeper inside; scissoring him. He mewed in pleasure as his prostate was brushed against repeatedly and soon a third finger was added inside and he was stretched further. Harry dug is claws into the sleek mahogany desk as Tom continued to finger fuck him.

"Yes you have. Coming in here and doing that. Very naughty."

Harry nodded quickly in agreement, "I've been a bad, bad kitty. I should be punished."

Tom removed his fingers and pulled at his own straining erection. "Punished? Hmm, you're right. You should be…" he lined up his cock with Harry's entrance, "punished," he finished and thrust himself deep inside.

Harry cried out and dug his claws deeper into the wood, dragging them downward, trying to cling onto something as Tom continued to pound in and out of him; leaving deep groves behind. "Oh god!" Harry panted, "Harder Tom."

"Ah, ah. What do you say?" Tom teased softly into his ear.

"Please!! Oh please, harder!"

"As you wish then," Tom said huskily and started to burry himself even deeper within his lover.

All too soon it was over. Harry let out one final cry before he was coming all over Tom's desk, clamping tight around Tom's cock; bringing him over the edge with him.

"Already?" Tom panted from behind him.

"You came too," Harry defended.

"True," Tom murmured kissing his sweaty neck.

Harry sighed blissfully and draped himself lazily over the desk relishing the feel of Tom's cock deep inside him, "I don't know. There's just something about being taken over a desk that is just really hot."

Tom let out a breathy chuckle against his neck, "I guess we should do this more often then."

"Definitely," Harry said. He traced the groves in the desk that he had made lightly with his finger, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tom asked.

"I ruined your desk."

Tom looked over Harry's shoulder at the scratches covering the top half of his expensive desk, "That's okay. I don't like it anyways."

"And now?" Harry asked playfully.

"Now I like it," Tom said, "It kind of goes with it don't you think?"

"Now you're making fun of me," Harry pouted.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No. It's the truth. Now it has good memories. Besides I had already ruined it."

"How?"

"I spilt ink on it. Never came out.

"Ooooh. You ruined your beautiful desk."

"Hey. Look what _you_ did."

"You said those are good memories."

"Now you're making fun of me."

Harry smiled and turned his head to the side so he could see him, "I guess we fit."

"I guess we do," Tom said, then smirked, "In more ways than one."

Harry giggled, "You're dirty."

"Guess I need a shower then," Tom said and started to remove himself from Harry.

Harry, not wanting that, got leverage on the edge of the desk and pushed himself back causing Tom to fall back into his chair with Harry in his lap. They both groaned as the result made Tom slide deeper of him.

"What was that for?" Tom asked huskily.

"Not yet," Harry said in way of explanation and folded his legs back on the chair and gripped the arm rests. Tom got the hint and held onto his hips so he didn't fall forward and Harry started to ride him backwards in his chair.

"My, my. Aren't we feisty," Tom teased.

"Shut up. I'm horny," Harry panted.

"I can tell, but I'm not complaining."

"I didn't think you would."

Tom let out a husky chuckle, "Of course not."

"God, this feels good," Harry groaned tipping his head back, then picked up on the conversation they were having earlier. "What's next on our list?"

"What?" Tom asked, mind completely blank as he watched his cock sliding in and out of his lover's tight, hot entrance.

"List, Tom, List. Focus," Harry laughed lightly.

"Oh. Uh…I think we're mostly done with everything. Just tableware and what we're going to wear."

"Huh, that's it?" At Tom's confirmation, Harry sat back thoughtfully as he rocked himself, "That shouldn't be too hard."

"That's what we thought about the cake."

"Mmmm…cake."

Tom laughed that ended in a groan as Harry ground his hips down onto him, "I swear you're going to be the death of me."

"Maybe," Harry replied smirking, "You _are_ getting old. Think you can keep up with me?"

"Don't push me, kitten," Tom growled in his ear.

"I am pushing," Harry said cheekily, pushing back again on Tom's cock for emphasis.

"You really are asking for it," Tom said snaking a hand around and gripping Harry's dejected penis, encircling it in his fist but not moving it.

"Yup", Harry panted and rocked forward into Tom's hand and then back out. "Alive back there?" he asked after a few minutes glancing behind him where Tom had been silent; the only sign that he was there was the heavy breathing and the cock up his ass.

Tom only chuckled and tightened his grip around Harry's cock as it slid into his grasp. Harry let out a little gasp of pleasure and picked up his pace, rocking forward eagerly. "Liked that did you?" Harry nodded. "That's how tight you are," he whispered into his ear, sending little shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry groaned loudly and placed his hands on the desk in front of him for more leverage. He felt Tom lean back in his chair and he smiled, "Enjoying the view?"

Tom slid his other hand over the smooth golden globes and pulled them apart to see better. "Very much," he purred. He was loving every minute of it. The way the muscles in Harry's back bunched together then relaxed as he moved on him, the way his tail kept curling in on itself as pleasure wracked him body and especially the way his cock easily slid in and out of the tight heat, disappearing completely with in him only to return again wet and harder than ever.

Harry kept up that same rhythm for a while until the familiar heat in his loins urged him to go faster. "Come on," he urged himself pushing himself to go even faster so that he was bouncing in Tom's lap. Tom's hand started to move with him quickly, helping to bring him closer to the edge.

Soon enough he was arching and spraying his seed into the hand that held him; keening his lover's name loudly. Tom was holding on for dear life as his orgasm hit him hard enough to lift him off the chair, releasing everything he had into Harry's willing body.

Harry sighed in bliss and blinked rapidly to try to clear the sudden stars that had appeared in his vision. He relaxed back against Tom and tilted his head back over his shoulder with his eyes closed, "That was…" he trailed off, unable to come up with the words.

"Amazing," Tom finished for him and Harry nodded. He turned his head slightly and kissed him on the nose, "We should do this more often," he commented lightly.

Harry laughed, "Maybe we will."

* * *

**I hope you're not to mad at me now. I made it extra long and extra sex! I hope it makes up for my lateness. Again I am sorry.**

**For those of you who had questions about somethings, like Harry communicating with the twins in his cat form and his not getting pregnant again even though they have tons of good sex XD I hope you now have your answers. As for when and if the twins will change back: they will...eventually. I have it planned out in maybe 1 or 2 more chapters. I haven't really decided, but it will be before the wedding rest assured.**

**I won't tell you when the next chapter will be out because I don't know either. Just be paitient with me and keep checking on my profile for updates to how I'm moving along.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**phoenixmaiden**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! I got another chapter out!! I currently have nothing to say, so read on!!

* * *

**

**Kitty Paradise**

**Chapter 8**

With the wedding less than two months away it was finally time for Harry to go and pick out his outfit. He had put it off for a while because, simply put, he hated shopping, for himself that was. Sure he could shop tirelessly for the twins and Tom and his friends, but for himself… He just didn't know what to get. That was why he enlisted the help of his friends, the female ones at least.

Harry had to beg Dumbledore to let Hermione and Ginny out of school for the day to help him. Well, he didn't really have to beg per say, he just had to give him the torturous kitty eyes and he had given in. Those two along with the older, sophisticated Narcissa Malfoy his three wise ones were complete.

Now he just had another problem to worry about…

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Harry asked for the third time as he put his shoes on.

Tom rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine. I think I can manage for a few hours."

"I'm sorry, I just…I-I've never left them alone before."

"Hey! What am I then?" Tom asked with a teasing hurt expression.

Harry smiled and got up, "You know what I mean," he said pushing him slightly on the chest and then hugging him.

Tom hugged him back, "We'll be fine."

Harry sighed and stepped back, "Okay then," he picked up his jacket off the bed and walked out the door, his kittens scampering out in front of him. He scooped them up as he headed down the stairs, "Now do you have everything that you need? Toys, milk, blankets…"

Tom stopped him when they reached the bottom of the stairs, "We'll be fine, I know what I'm doing. Plus, I'll I have Raymond here to help me."

Harry looked down the his kittens who were sitting comfortably in his arms, quietly listening to their parents talk, then back up at Tom "Okay."

"Good," Tom said wrapping his arms carefully around him, "Now. Have fun while you're out these and don't worry about how much you're spending. Spoil yourself."

"But-" Harry started, but Tom gave him a chaste kiss.

"No buts. We have enough money for us to be happy for a long time. Splurging for a wedding outfit is not going to hurt." When he saw that Harry was still reluctant he added, "You can only get married once you know."

Harry smiled and gave in, "Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Now, hurry. Hermione and Ginny are waiting."

Harry nodded and walked the rest of the way to the living room. Hermione jumped up from the chair she was sitting on when she saw them come in, "Aww! I swear they get cuter every time I see them," she gushed.

Harry laughed, "I know! Don't they? And I see them everyday."

"You ready?" she asked excitedly as she scratched the twins' ears.

"Yeah. I think so," he said with a shrug and turned to see Ginny and Tom greeting each other.

"Tom," Ginny said simply with a smile.

Tom inclined his head, "Ginny. I hope you are well."

"Well enough with all the homework the professors keep piling on me," Ginny replied wrinkling her nose.

Tom laughed, "I remember those days."

Harry smiled. He was glad that there were no hard feelings on both fronts. It was bad enough for Ginny to find out that her dream guy (yes he had known) was gay, even more so that he was pregnant and in love with everyone's worst enemy and the very same person who had taken control of her in her first year. When Harry had first brought Tom over to the Burrow Ginny had not trusted him at all, she knew what he was like; yet she had seen how different he was from when she had met him. Slowly she was starting to warm up to him, she still got a little edgy around him but it was getting easier every time she saw him. Now she was just as excited as everyone else about the upcoming wedding.

"You should get going," Tom commented as he looked at the clock.

"Yes we should," Harry agreed putting on his jacket, "Narcissa is waiting for us in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Okay then. Let's go, let's go!" Ginny said hopping up and going to the fireplace where Hermione had moved.

Harry lifted up his kittens who were mewing up at him, "You be good for daddy while I'm gone okay?" he told them, giving them a kiss each on top of their heads then placed them on the floor. "Good luck," he said to Tom kissing him deeply, "You're going to need it."

"Thanks," Tom said dryly as Harry and the girls stepped into the fireplace, "Have fun."

"Send Hedwig, if anything happens, she'll find me."

Tom nodded and picked up the twin kittens. He gently lifted Felix's paw and waved it, "Bye mommy."

"Bye sweetheart," Harry said sweetly and with a last blown kiss they disappeared in the green fire.

Little did Tom know how wrong he was going to be.

xxx

When they finally stopped spinning, Harry would have fallen on his face if he hadn't grabbed onto something to break his fall…which turned out being a random passerby. "S-Sorry" Harry stuttered out as he let the guy go, blushing in embarrassment. "I hate the floo," he mumbled to himself as he brushed the soot from his clothes. "It's not funny!" he hissed at the girls who were trying, and failing to stifle giggles.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said, attempting to get her breathing under control. "It's just…you never seem to come out right, do you?"

"No kidding," Ginny said, trying to keep a straight face, "You should have seen that guy's face when you grabbed onto him." She mimicked the expression and they both started screaming in laughter.

Harry's blush deepened, "HA HA. Very funny" he sniffed and looked around the dim room. Spotting the familiar blonde head he made his way toward the woman at the table, "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, no not long," Narcissa said looking up at him. She dropped her gaze and picked up her teacup to try and hide a smile.

"Oh no," Harry groaned, "Not you too!"

"I would never," Narcissa said, shocked, "But I have to say. Your entrances are always so…grand."

Her comment had Hermione and Ginny bursting out laughing again and Narcissa hiding behind her teacup.

Harry twitched his tail in annoyance, "I'm so glad I amuse you," he stated flatly crossing his arms and trying not to pay attention to the people who were staring.

"Oh Harry. We're sorry," Hermione said, "We'll stop now. Promise." Ginny nodded next to her in agreement.

"I hope so. I don't need people staring at me more than they should," he said flattening his ears.

Hermione's eyes widened in realization and her mouth opened in an "O." "Ears! Right," she whispered.

Harry nodded, "Anyways," he said turning to Narcissa who had stood up, "Narcissa you remember Hermione, right?"

"Yes, I remember. How are you Hermione?"

"I'm doing fine. Excited."

"Aren't we all," she said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Hey. I'm the one getting married remember?" Harry teased, "Anyways, this is Ginny Weasley. Ginny this is Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa extended a hand a hand to Ginny, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Weasley."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Malfoy. Call me Ginny. Ms. Weasley makes it sound like I'm in trouble."

Narcissa laughed. "Alright. Then you must call me Narcissa."

Harry smiled, glad that everyone was getting along so well. "Are you done with your errands, Narcissa?"

"Oh yes. All done and taken care of," she smiled, sizing him up, "Now we have to focus on you."

"Uh oh," Harry replied a little worried.

"Oh none of that," Narcissa said taking his arm and leading them to the entrance of Diagon Alley. "Are there any limits?"

Harry opened him mouth to reply.

"There are none," Hermione answered quickly. Harry glared at her and she shrugged. "He warned me."

"Oh good!" Narcissa said gleefully.

"Where do we start? Ginny asked.

"Well, there is this little place on the corner of…"

xxx

A few hours later the four of them were sitting at a little diner that Harry had never heard of, farther in Diagon Alley than he had ever been, called _Lucille's._ He was exhausted and had spent way more than he knew he should have. But he was having fun.

"Ugh! No more," he whined slumping back in his chair, "I've been poked and prodded in so many places it's not even funny."

"Aren't you used to being poked and prodded?" Ginny asked lightly.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed sitting up straight in his chair, blushing wildly.

Ginny just shrugged innocently and sipped on her drink not looking at him and grinning off into space while the others laughed.

"Anyways," Harry said clearing his throat, "What do we do now? I feel like we've been to every store out here."

"That's because we have," Narcissa said, "We'll have to go to Altair Way"

"Where's that?" Harry asked confused.

"Other side of London."

"Oh…huh. I didn't know that."

"Honestly Harry. Don't you read? Diagon Alley isn't the only wizarding market place," Hermione huffed.

"Obviously not," Harry said.

"Even _I_ knew that," Ginny commented smartly.

"Thanks a lot," he said flatly, "Will we find it there?"

"Probably," Narcissa said, sipping her tea, "If not, we'll go somewhere else."

Harry sat back in his chair with a sigh, "I didn't think it would be so hard."

"It's not going to be in the first place you look, Harry," Narcissa chided gently.

"Besides," Ginny added, "It hasn't been a total waste. We got all those accessories and we found the bridesmaid dresses. Which are to die for, by the way."

Hermione nodded, "We just have to get everyone else that is going to be in the wedding party to get fitted and that can be done any time. It'll have to owl everyone about that," she said making a note on a pad that she had with her.

Harry nodded. That was true, finding the bridesmaid dresses were easy enough as was finding the accessories to go with it, but it was already after twelve and he hadn't found the right outfit yet. He was starting to get worried that he would never find it.

"Well, are we done?" Hermione asked putting her napkin down on her plate.

"I do believe so," Narcissa said waving for the waiter. They paid for their meal and stiffly got to their feet and left the diner.

"So we're going to Altair Way?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Unlike here, they have more of a selection. They're bound to have a variety of outfits for male weddings. We should find something there."

"I hope so."

"Now hold hands and I'll guide you."

So they took each others hands and popped away to their next destination

xxx

Altair Way turned out to be fairly smaller than Diagon Alley, but it certainly had a lot of selections. Especially ones of the "upper class" variety. It was no wonder Narcissa knew it so well.

All the little shops sold clothes mostly and household items, with eateries here and there. The four of them had fun looking at all the fashions and occasionally trying it on, just for the hell of it. It was in the fifth stop that they found what they were looking for.

The moment Harry had seen it on the display; he had known it was the one. It was a beautiful 2 piece set that fit him perfectly (with a few tweaks here and there). It was a little bit feminine but not overly so, so that he retained at least some of his dignity.

After they had found the outfit and had it fitted, the four of them went to a few more shops to find some accessories to go with it. With that now done it was time to go home. After such a long day Harry couldn't wait to see his kittens and to cuddle with Tom on the couch.

He let Narcissa take his outfit and the other things he had bought so that Tom wouldn't see it before the wedding; and flooed to the Burrow with Ginny and Hermione. There he relaxed and chatted with Mrs. Weasley for a little while about their tiring day until Hermione and Ginny left back to Hogwarts, then he flooed home.

"I'm home!" he announced as he stepped out of the fireplace. Seeing no one there he frowned. It wasn't exactly the homecoming he had expected. "Hello?... Tom?" he looked around the living room and kitchen; nothing. _Upstairs maybe?_ He thought and headed there. On the way to the staircase, a figure up ahead was hurrying down the hallway. "Ray!"

The figure froze at the crossroads in the hallways and slowly turned around. "Harry!" Ray squeaked, "You're back."

"Yes I am." Harry said slowly, knowing that something was up, "Where's Tom?"

"Um…well, he's uh…he's…uh…"

"Raymond," came a voice coming from the corridor to the left. Ray saw Tom coming and tried to gesture to him not to say anything, but to no avail. "Did you find them?"

Harry heard Tom's voice and stepped around the corner right in front of him, "Find who?"

Tom froze at seeing Harry there, "Harry! You're back."

Harry frowned and looked him up and down, taking in his disheveled appearance, then looked at Ray in a similar state. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Ray said, a little too quickly.

Harry looked at him questionably, then turned to Tom, "What's going on?" he repeated.

"Well…" Tom started thinking quickly, "Remember when you said that taking care of the twins wasn't going to be easy?"

"Yes…" Harry said slowly, wondering where this was going.

Tom let out a forced laugh, "You were right. It isn't. I don't know how you do it everyday. I mean, they get into everythi-"

"Your point," Harry growled, already having a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Tom took one look at Harry's increasing anger and put his hands up in a pacifying gesture, "Now Harry, love, don't get angry-"

"Spit it out Tom!" Harry spat, "Stay!" he said to Ray who had been trying to sneak away. He stopped where he was and stared at the floor.

Tom held his breath for a minute, before blurting out, "I only looked away for a second-"

Harry's eyes went wide and the fur on his tail and ears puffed out, "You _lost_ them!!!" he shouted.

Tom winced, "I didn't lose them. I just…don't…know…where they are."

"I can't believe you!" Harry yelled and pushed him out of the way and started looking for his kittens. "I leave you alone with them for a few hours and you lose them!"

Tom said nothing, there was nothing he could say.

"Where were they last?"

"The play room," he answered immediately, so that he didn't anger Harry any more than he already had.

"Upstairs?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but we looked every where up there. They aren't there."

"They probably learned how to get down here just like I did," Harry murmured to himself, but went up the stairs anyways to look for himself. "Raja! Felix! Where are you? Come to mommy!"

They continued looking through the whole house, practically tearing it apart. Harry was near tears as he frantically searched every room for any sign of his kittens.

"Raja, Felix. This isn't funny. Come out now!" Harry called out.

"Anything?" Tom asked Ray as he came from another room.

Ray shook his head, "Nothing."

"Oh God!" Harry cried, pulling on his ears.

Tom gently put a hand on Harry's arm, "I'm sorry."

Harry wretched his arm away and glared at him angrily, "I don't want to hear it. Just find them!"

"Where? We've looked everywhere," Ray asked helplessly.

"They have to be somewhere," Harry said turning around in a circle, trying to think of a place they haven't looked.

"They're so small, they can be anywhere."

Tom ran his fingers through his hair, "We have to keep looking. If only they left a trail…"

Harry suddenly stopped and his eyes went wide, "Why didn't I-"

"What?" Ray and Tom asked, but Harry didn't answer. Instead he shrunk down and turned into his Animagus form.

Harry sniffed the floor to find the freshest scent of his kittens. His nose led him down the hall, through the kitchen and into the library. Now that he was there he knew exactly where they were. He transformed back and ran down the maze of books all the way to the back to where he had given birth seven months before. When the three of them turned the corner, they saw the two little bundles curled up against each other, fast asleep.

Harry let out a sound of relief as he spotted them and ran toward them, "Oh thank god."

The twins heard the footsteps and opened their blue-green eyes, blinking sleepily; seeing who it was they jumped and stumbled to their feet and ran to their mother.

Harry dropped down to his knees and scooped his kittens into his arms, crying and kissing their furry little heads, "Don't you ever do that again!" he scolded them as they licked his face in happiness.

Tom slowed down as he came around the corner and spotted his wayward children. He sighed in relief and slid down the wall and sat down with his face in his hands. Raja wiggled free from Harry's grasp and ran to her father where he picked her up and held her close.

Harry looked over at Tom and felt his anger deflate slightly. Tom had been just as frightened as him and Harry hadn't been helping any. He scooted over and sat beside Tom against the wall and put his head on his shoulder.

Tom looked down at Harry's tired green eyes that were seeking forgiveness. He smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head, "It's not your fault. They take off all the time. I just panicked."

"You had every right to. I-I lost them. But I swear, I just looked away for a split second and when I turned back…" Tom trailed off.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked.

"I was getting them ready for a nap. I think I was…picking something up. And I turned and they weren't there anymore."

That did make sense; they always took off when it was time for a nap. So Harry couldn't really place blame on anyone. Even he had lost track of them for a few moments. "Where were you Ray?"

"I had went to go get their basket, that way they could be closer to us, you know," Ray replied, "When I came back Tom was looking around the room for them. We were fine all morning, up until then."

"I see…"

"I guess I'm a bad parent," Tom said softly.

"No you're not," Harry argued, "They do that, especially when it's time for a nap. They throw a fit and run off somewhere. It drives me crazy."

"I think they need collars," Ray joked.

"Tracking charms more like," Tom muttered.

"That way, if they take off again we can find them easily," Ray said.

"Than actually sounds like a good idea," Harry said, "But a not collar, that makes them seem like house pets… I'll figure it out."

Tom nodded, "It does sound good. Not everyone has your nose," he said tapping Harry's nose.

Harry smiled lightly, "That's true." He sighed and closed his eyes, "It should be easier when they change back. They won't be able to move around and they will be louder."

"I'll take bigger and louder over small and barely noticeable any day, especially after today. It scared the shit out of me." Tom said.

"Me too," Harry said softly nuzzling against his arm. He looked down at the kittens lightly sleeping in their arms like nothing had happened. "Let's get these two to bed."

"Good idea. Put a lock on their basket while you're at it," Ray said playfully.

"Oh I did that a long time ago," Harry replied back causing Ray to laugh.

They got up and left the library, tired yet relieved that they found the twins safe and sound.

* * *

**Ok. Everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for is in the next chapter! Well.. not the wedding part, but the twins are turning back!! It might be a while because I have to find the time to actually write it, but it will be done!! So bear with me.**

**Hope everyone is/did/ or will have a nice spring break!**

**phoenixmaiden**

Kitty Paradise


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't hit me! I could give you so many excuses for my lateness but you probably don't even really care and just want to read the chapter. I don't hink anyone actually reads the top author notes, all the important stuff is on the bottom. At least sometimes. But anyways, here it is finally. Read on my faithful readers!**

* * *

**Kitty Paradise**

**Chapter 9**

"I don't know why you all had to come," Ron said irritably as the group of ten walked up the sloping driveway.

"We just wanted to see where Harry's been living," Fred said simply.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist," George added.

"Could have just waited until the wedding," Ron muttered.

"That's enough of that," Mrs. Weasley scolded, "I want all of you to be on you're best behavior."

"Yes Mum," they chorused.

"Why do we have to come out this far anyways?" Ginny asked.

"Not all of you are keyed into the wards," Hermione explained, "Only Ron and I, and you now, are."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"Yes, but I haven't really seen the front side of it before."

"Me neither," Ron said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"We were 'kidnapped,' remember?"

"Oh, that's right," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"We had no reason to go out to the front, but we've seen the back," Hermione said, "Beautiful garden. Harry said that is where he wants the wedding."

"What was that?" Bill asked, freezing on the spot.

"What was what?" Ron asked.

"It was…was…it was like…" Bill stammered, struggling for a word.

"A chill going down your spine?" Remus asked, "I felt it too."

"Us too," Fred and George said simultaneously.

"It was probably the wards," Hermione commented dismissively.

"So _he_ knows we're here?" Tonks asked suspiciously.

"Of course. This is the Dark Lord we're talking about," Ron stated, "Well, ex-Dark Lord now."

"I still can't believe Harry's getting married to him of all people," Molly whispered more to herself than to anyone else.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Hermione said simply.

"True," Remus said with a sigh.

"Whoa!" Fred and George exclaimed as they came around the bend.

"What? Oh wow!" Tonks gasped as she and the others gazed upon the magnificent manor before them.

"It's beautiful," Molly whispered softly and the others agreed as they set their eyes on the building before them that was Riddle Manor.

They had thought that the grounds were big, with all its luscious green grass and big full trees here and there, but no. When they saw the house, it was huge! It was three stories high and had to be at least two Quidditch fields in length, and that was only the front of what they could see. The outside was a soft gray-ish color; large white trimmed windows decorated the front, showing the numerous rooms that were inside. There were vines growing up the sides, some of them obscuring the windows on the first floor and big full oak trees that grew every few feet and around the corner of the house. And flowers too. Roses mostly of every shade. From what they could see on the slanted roof, there seemed to be about five fireplaces to keep them warm during the winter season. It seemed to be very old house, but was amazingly well kept. The road they were on travelled onward and curved around a beautiful water fountain of some Greek god. Beyond the fountain was a set of stairs leading up to a grand door, and as they got closer it opened, emitting the person that they were here to see.

Harry smiled as Ron and Hermione ran up the stairs and hugged him tight, "Did you all have to come?" he asked the big group.

"We wanted-"

"-to see your new digs."

"Ah, I see," Harry laughed rolling his eyes at Fred and George. "Well come on in," he said and gestured inside.

If the outside wasn't beautiful enough, the inside was exquisite. They couldn't help gaping at the marble flooring and walls, the tapestries…it was all so much.

"Oh Harry, It's simply beautiful," Mrs. Weasley whispered taking in the crystal chandelier hanging above them and the grand staircase that was farther in the room directly in front that lead to the upper floors.

"Thanks," Harry said shyly, "It's a bit much at first but you get used to it."

"You really ran around this place when you were a cat?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, it drove Tom crazy. And I don't blame him, this place is huge!" Harry said gesturing with his arms, "I have a hard enough time keeping track of the twins as it is. But," he shrugged looking around, "This is home."

"Where is Tom anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Um, I think he's in his office," Harry said looking to the hallway to the left of the stairs, "Anyway, let me show you around."

Every room that Harry showed them was lavishly decorated with little things that Tom had collected over the years, none of them dark artifacts of course, just simple paintings and tapestries and various other artwork that Tom had an eye for.

Harry continued to point out all the rooms that were along the well lit hallway they were walking down. He laughed and told them how dark and spooky it was in the hallways when he first came here. "All the windows were covered. I could hardly see the nose on my face." From the description he gave Harry had certainly "lit up" the place.

Harry led them all the way down to a pair of double doors. He turned around before them with a smile, "This…is the ballroom," he said and opened the doors to lead them inside. The room was remarkably empty at the moment because of all the cleaning that was going on, but it showed off the wide spacious room. It was well lit by the glass French doors that led outside. "Can't you see it?" Harry exclaimed and started to lay out for them how he wanted it to be. "I just hope it's not too much."

"It's never too much," came a voice behind them. Harry spun around and smiled at his husband-to-be and went to his arms. "I didn't know you were inviting an entourage," Tom murmured in his ear.

"I wasn't, it was only supposed to be a few of them but they all came," Harry glanced over his shoulder, "Looks like you brought your own."

Tom looked at the people who had filled into the room behind him. The Malfoys minus Draco, the Lestrange brothers and Ray. "We just had a meeting is all."

"Ah I see."

"Whooo! Party!" Rabastan cried as he saw all the people gathered and grabbed his brother and they started to do a difficult waltz across the floor.

Fred and George looked at each other and smirked. "May I Gred?" "Of course Forge," and the twins proceeded to do the tango.

"Oh god," Hermione said covering her mouth and trying not to smile, "I knew we should have never let them meet."

"Maybe," Harry said and laughed as Fred dipped his brother and almost dropped him, "But you have to admit they certainly will be the life of any party."

Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Shall we leave them to their foolery? Pippy has provided lunch."

"Okay," Harry said, "That sounds good." They left the ballroom and to the dining room where they sat around the table filled with different sandwiches. Fred and George and the Lestrange brothers joined them soon after.

The atmosphere around the table was tense at first, it being the first time both sides had met on neutral grounds. But with the twins and Lestrange brothers' silly antics and Harry's cheery attitude, everyone calmed down enough to have a pleasant meal.

"These sandwiches are delicious, what's in them?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't know. They're made by our resident chef elf, Pippy," Harry said with a smile, "She loves to cook and everything always comes out fantastic."

"Well it is very good, you must give me the recipe," Narcissa said.

"I'll see if I can get it."

Harry was immensely happy to have everyone he cared about here with him; the love of his life, his best friends, his pseudo family and his new friends. And they all seemed to be getting along. Well, at least most of them.

On the other side of the table Arthur Weasley and Lucius were glaring at each other and obviously being overly polite to each other. Their wives next to them were trying to sooth the tension with meaningless conversation.

Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa got on fairly well considering the past animosity between their families, but that was solved with their favorite topic, the wedding. Hermione and Ginny joined them in how the ballroom should be decorated. Fred, George, Rodolphus and Rabastan were all acting like they had been separated at birth and had dragged Bill, Remus and Ron into it. And Tom was… being Tom. Always having an endless thirst for knowledge, he was quizzing Tonks on her abilities with undying curiosity.

"I've never met a Metamorphmagus before."

"No?"

"No I haven't. They are quite rare. It would have been really helpful if I had one at my disposal," Tom said thoughtfully. Tonks only stared at him suspiciously and Tom smiled sheepishly. "Forgive me, I was just thinking out loud. That part of my life is over. But I'm curious, can you change into anything?"

Tonks relaxed slightly, "Pretty much. I just can't change my gender…" and so the questions started going even deeper until Harry interrupted.

"Easy Tom, you're going to make Tonks' head explode," Harry said throwing a smile her way as she signed in relief.

"Sorry," Tom only grumbled.

"Hey, uh, Tom," Fred (or was it George?) called catching Tom's attention.

"Yes?"

"Where's your snake?"

Harry looked at Tom inquiringly. He hadn't see Tom's familiar in quite a while. The only times he had seen her was when he was still a cat; he had seen her sun bathing in the living room while he was exploring and had given her a wide berth. The second time was after he had turned back and he had seen her slithering down the hallway, she had just ignored him.

"Oh Nagini?" Tom smiled in slight embarrassment, "She's not here."

"Where is she?" George (or Fred) asked.

"She's kind of mad at me. So…"

"Wait. Why is she mad at you?" Harry asked.

"Uh…She did not approve of my choice in mate or my new life course so she went off."

"Oh…" Harry said looking down at his plate.

Tom placed his hand over Harry's and squeezed it, "Don't you worry about it. I don't regret my decision and I never will. She'll come back, she always does."

"Always?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. This isn't the first time Nagini has gotten mad at me and taken off. She usually comes back after a couple of months."

"It's been longer than a couple of months."

"Well, the farther she goes the longer it will take to get back. I'm not worried."

"Oh okay," Harry said, feeling slightly better.

"So she runs away when she's not happy," Remus asked with a smile.

"Yeah, she's weird like that."

"Sounds like someone I know," Narcissa muttered glancing at her husband. That made the people who heard laugh and Lucius frown, which only made them laugh harder.

"Okay how about we move back into the ballroom and rearrange things. It will be quicker with more hands," Harry said getting up from the tables. Tom got up and made to leave the room but Harry grabbed his arm, "You're helping too."

Tom made a face.

"Don't give me that. Let's go."

xxx

Harry and Tom led them down the hallway that led to the ballroom. Part way there Tom nudged him. Harry gave him a questioning look and Tom gestured with his head behind him. He hesitated then nodded and fell back to where Remus was.

"Hey, Remus…Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course Harry," Remus said slowing down to match his pace.

Harry waited for everyone to be out of earshot to speak again. "I, um, wanted to ask you something."

Remus waited for a minute before prompting him, "You can ask me anything Harry, you know that."

Harry nodded and stopped just outside the door to the ballroom. He took a deep breath and looked up into Remus' face. "I-I wanted to ask you if you would, on my wedding day, walk me down the aisle…" When Remus didn't say anything Harry kept talking. "I just thought that, you know, since Mum or Dad aren't here that you… But if you don't want to I totally unders-" Harry stopped abruptly as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"I would be honored," Remus whispered, holding Harry tight.

"Really?" Harry whispered back holding on just as tight.

"Yes really," Remus said pulling back with a watery smile. Harry released the breath he had been holding and returned his smile. Remus chuckled and framed his face with his hands and kissed his forehead, "Your parents would be proud of you. I know I am."

"You think so? Even though I'm marrying the Dark Lord?"

""Well…I think they would have wanted you to be happy," Remus answered carefully.

"I am happy."

"Then that's all that matters."

Harry beamed and hugged Remus tight, "I love you Remus."

"I love you too," Remus choked out hugging him back.

Harry pulled back and wiped the tears that had escaped, "Cool. So now that's out of the way we've got to get working."

"Right," Remus said and turned to the door, "You coming?"

"Yeah, I will. I'm going to go get the twins."

"They're up?"

"Yeah, I can hear them," Harry said twitching an ear," I'll be right back."

"Humph, right. You're leaving us to do the dirty work," Remus teased and went to join the others.

Harry laughed and turned back up the hall to get his kittens.

xxx

Raja and Felix were wrestling each other and biting each others' ears when they heard footsteps coming toward their room. _Mommy!_ They cried and pushed at each other to get at the opening of their basket. When it opened they jumped out and into his arms.

"Hello there, did you have a nice nap?" he asked them.

_Yes_, they replied in happy mews.

Their mother gave each of them a kiss on their furry heads and carried them downstairs with a slight bounce in his steps.

_Mommy's really happy today_, Felix commented, _Somethin' good musta happened._

_Yup! Happy Mommy!_ Raja cheered.

_Yay!_

"Okay," their mother said as he placed them on the floor, "We have guests today so I want you two to be good okay?"

_We'll be good_, they chorused jumping at his feet.

"Good, follow me kittens," Harry said and started walking slowly to the ballroom.

_More people?_ Felix asked.

_Yay! Maybe Auntie 'Mione and Uncle Ron are here!_ Raja cheered.

_Yeah! Let's go!_

They raced on ahead of their mother and they heard him laugh, "Slow down you two." But Harry only had to walk faster to catch up with them. He guided them down the hallway and into the ballroom.

_Whoa! Where are we?_ Felix asked looking around.

_I think it's the big bright room with the windows,_ Raja said also looking around.

_It looks different._

_Well yeah, there are no chairs and blanket covered thingies_, Raja said knowingly.

_Oh! I-I knew that._

Harry looked down at them, "Go say hi to everyone."

Raja and Felix looked around at the unfamiliar faces and spotted one that they did one and raced to him, _Daddy! _

The twins mewed up at Tom's feet, jumping happily. Tom smiled and picked them up, "Good afternoon you two," their father said and scratched them behind the ears, just the way they liked it.

_Ohhhh yyyeahhh_, Felix purred.

"Raja, Felix. You remember Ron and Hermione don't you," their mother said from beside their father.

"Aww, they're adorable!" Hermione cooed.

_Auntie!_ Raja cried and scrambled forward to get to her.

Tom handed Raja to Hermione and passed Felix to Ron for petting.

_Right there Auntie, right there!_ Raja purred as Hermione scratched her ears, totally ignoring the nonsense she was babbling to her.

They got passed around and introduced to the rest of the people that were there and allowed them selves to be petted and scratched.

_I remember this man,_ Raja said as she got passed to Remus, _He's the one that smells funny._

_Yeah, but I like him,_ Felix said, licking at his fingers.

_Me too!_

Eventually they were put down on the floor and they ran around to explore while the grown-ups moved things around. The group of humans had to watch out for the little kittens as they ran around so as to not crush them with tables and chairs, which proved to be a difficult task.

Raja and Felix ran around as happy as can be; not knowing why they were excited. It was just what they were picking up from the vibes in the room. After a while the atmosphere in the room dropped down and the twins picked up on it.

_What's going on?_ Raja asked her brother.

_I don't know, let's go find out!_

They joined the group where the talking was going on and listened in.

"…I don't mean to be rude or anything," the man with the earring said, "But he killed your wife."

"Bill!" The red haired mommy woman said.

_Rolly's wife got killded?_ Raja asked.

_What's a wife?_

…_I don't know. What's a killded?_

_I don't know. What's going on?_

_Shh!_

They saw their mother look at Rolly a little sadly, then look at their father who had a blank expression on his face.

Bill looked to his mother and then looked back at Rodolphus, "I'm sorry, she's right. I was out of line."

"No it's okay," Rodolphus and shrugged, "But I'm not. Sad I mean. My wife died a long time ago."

"What do you mean? Didn't she-"

"Oh yeah. Her body was killed recently, sure. But her mind, the Bella that I loved died in Azkaban. Probably even before that." Rodolphus smiled over at Tom, "It's a good thing you did it when you did or I would have done it myself. She was driving me crazy!"

And just like that the tension ceased and the joking began again.

_What just happened?_ Felix asked confused.

_I have no idea. Let's go play!_ Raja said and started through the door of the ballroom.

_Where are we going?_

_The kitchen, I'm hungry._

_Shouldn't we ask mommy?_

_Mommy's busy. We can get it ourselves, _Raja said, _Besides, I know where the food is._

_Okay, let's go!_ He said and they started running down the hallway together.

Halfway down Raja stopped, _Hold on. Stop, _she cried out painfully, curling her tail around herself.

_Raja, are you okay?_ Felix asked turning back around.

_Yeah, I think so. I might be getting sick,_ Raja said uncurling and licking her stomach. _My tummy feels funny._

_Does it hurt?_ Felix asked sitting down next to her.

She tilted her head to the side in thought, _No not really… Kinda_.

_We should go tell mommy, he'll make it better._

_You think so?_

_Yeah! Mommy can fix anything_, Felix said jumping about, _He can make your tummy all better._

_Okay_, she got up and took a few steps back to the big bright room, then stopped.

_What is it_? Felix asked.

_A-_

_A?_

_A…A!_

Felix bolted out of the way. _Don't you sneeze on me!_

_A-A-Achoooo!_

POOF!

_Wah! Raja!_ Felix exclaimed as his sister was engulfed in bright light, _Raja! Raja! Are you okay? Raja answer me!_

When the light finally subsided it revealed not a furry little kitten but a human baby with black triangles sticking out from the full head of black hair and a tail growing out from her behind. Raja, unable to hold her new weight, promptly fell over onto her back and looked to her brother who was running around in circles frantically. She tried to talk to him but all that came out was incoherent babbling. Confusion quickly turned to fear and she let out a terrified wail.

_What happened to me!_

xxx

"Ron let's move this over a little bit….there we go."

It took a little bit and a lot of rearranging but everything was set up to how Harry wanted it to be. A long table was set up across one wall for the wedding party with the smaller tables littering around the dance floor.

"I'm so excited!" Hermione squealed and hugged Harry around the middle.

"Me too," Harry said with a bright smile. "I can't believe I'm getting married in a week."

"I know. Thank god it's on a Saturday that way we can leave school."

"Of course! I have to have my maid-of-honor and best man there."

Hermione and Ron grinned and hugged him. "We'll leave early on Friday so we can go over everything and…" and on and on Hermione went. Ron and Harry just rolled their eyes but they didn't say anything. This was one of those things that they could let her go all out on.

She was still going when they heard the cry.

"Wahhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhh! Wahhhhh!"

Everyone froze at what they were doing before Harry suddenly rushed for the door, Tom right behind him. They didn't have to go far when they spotted the twins halfway down the hall. Felix was jumping around frantically, mewing his head off, going back and forth torn to stay with his sister or going for help.

Harry slowed to a walk as he got closer, unable to believe what he was seeing. His daughter who had been so small and covered in fur for months was now about the size of a 8 month old, which was what she was, and was all soft rosy flesh, the only fur was on her tail and her little cat ears. "Oh my god, Raja," he whispered and dropped to his knees in front of her.

Raja stopped her crying and looked up, blinking tears out of her eyes. The green-blue eyes widened in recognition and she raised her chubby little arms up to him, hiccupping softly.

Harry picked her up, "Look at you! You're so big!" he cooed and cuddled her close, smelling her baby smell and feeling her soft baby skin. Raja cooed and purred right back, snuggling into his arms. Harry felt more than saw Tom drop down next to him and pick up Felix and start to soothe him. "Look at her Tom, she's back to normal."

"I see that," Tom said stroking Raja's hair and ears, "I forgot what she looked like, it's been so long."

"I know! Isn't she cute?" Harry exclaimed," Look you have all your fingers and toes," he said to her holding out her tiny hand out.

Raja stared at her hand in fascination and held it in front of her face, then promptly put her fingers in her mouth. Everyone laughed around them at the baby's antics.

"It looks like she's teething," Narcissa commented.

"Already?" Harry asked.

"Yes well, she is what? Seven months?"

"Eight."

"Oh, eight, right. It's way past the time when they start. Actually she should already have some."

"Well, it doesn't look like she has any," Hermione said kneeling down to see Raja.

"That means they will be coming in soon," Harry said with a sigh. "Great."

"She looks just like you Harry," Tonks said softly.

"Doesn't she? I think she has Tom's nose though," Harry said touching Raja's nose. She giggled and gave him a bright, gummy smile.

"We can all tell where that hair came from, look at it!" Ray exclaimed.

"That's not funny" Harry said flatly, smoothing Raja's wild hair down and glared at Tom who had laughed. He turned Raja around in his arms so that she was sitting in his lap. "See Felix," he said to the black kitten in Tom's hand, "Your sister's okay."

Felix left his father's hands and leapt up to Harry's lap so he could sniff at his sister to see if she was really okay. Raja babbled at him and petted him gently and he purred in delight. He swiped his tail in her face and she sneezed.

Harry and Ray held their breath and then relaxed when nothing happened. Raja only looked around in surprise.

"This is great timing too," Hermione said taking out her notebook, "It's only a week left until the wedding. We'll have to get her a dress."

"Yes we do. Speaking of dress, we need to get some clothes on you, don't we? Yes we do," he said to Raja who cooed at him and took her upstairs.

When he came back down he sat her down against the side of the couch next to her brother. "There you go, all dressed. Be careful with your brother Raja," he petted Felix and he purred, "Are you going to turn back any time soon?" Felix didn't answer only stared at his sister. Harry only sighed, "I guess that's a no."

"You never know, he might," Ron said simply.

xxx

It turned out that they didn't have long to wait. After everyone went home that night, Harry and Tom put them to bed like usual. Raja had to be put in the crib that had been sitting there for months gathering dust and they tried to put Felix into his basket but he refused. So after fortifying the crib with extra protection spells Felix went to sleep next to his sister. They slept through the night so there was no need to check on them and Tom and Harry went to bed.

The next morning Harry went to get the twins when he called Tom from the other room. "Tom come quick!"

Tom, thinking something bad had happened, hurried through the joining door to the nursery. "What?"

"Look," Harry exclaimed, holding out the human child to him.

Blue-green eyes blinked at him sleepily and mewed softly, curling a tail around a bare leg. "Felix," Tom said in awe and took his son. He laid his head against his father's shoulder and looked around the room that suddenly looked different. "He must have turned back during the night."

"Yeah," Harry said picking up Raja. She didn't look all that surprised that her brother looked different than the night before, and just joined him in looking around. "Well, at least we don't have to chase them around anymore…or at least until they start walking."

"Oh no," Tom groaned and joined Harry at the changing table, "That's the last thing we need. When is that supposed to happen?"

"I honestly have no idea. Everything's all screwy because they turned into kittens."

"Humm…well I guess it will happen when it happens," Tom said and frowned at the diaper in his hand, "I forgot how to do this."

Harry laughed, "It has been a while hasn't it?"

Tom only shrugged, "They do have impeccable timing though."

"Yes they do. Now we can get married and have the twins there all dressed up…ah, that reminds me I have to tell Hermione that we need to get two outfits now." Tom only smiled with gentle eyes as he picked Felix up after he was changed and dressed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I just can't wait to make you mine."

Harry blushed and kissed the top of Raja's head, "You've already made me yours."

Tom smirked, "Yes well…," his mouth relaxed into a smile and lifted up Harry's chin to look into his green eyes, "I meant magically, spiritually…legally. Then we can be a family, you me, and the twins."

"I want that too, so much. And after next week…we will. One big happy family."

* * *

**That's right! The next chapter is going to be the wedding! And the twins are back to normal, I know a lot of people have been waiting for them to turn back and here it is. Anyways, I don't know when I'm going to update next, I've been sooooo busy, so be patient with me. I AM NOT GOING TO ABANDON THIS STORY, okay? No matter how long it takes me I will finish it. The only sad thing is that the Kitty Series is coming to an end, I only have a few more chapters left and that's it. I'm going to miss it.**

**So, on a lighter note, you know that the wedding is next chapter, if you have any info or advise for me on going about this, any details, tell me, I'm going to need all the help I can get.**

**Thank you to Krad, my beta, for sticking with me!**

**phoenix**

**P.S. I have gotten messages for my other story "Meant To Be" on when I'm going to update or am I at all. I am NOT abandoning it, I'm just going to wait until I finish this series before I continue with it. I do put up my own updates on my profile once in a while to let you know what I am doing, so look out for those!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't hate me! I know I said this chapter would be the wedding but I came up with this and I wanted to put something out there. So here you go, read on...**

* * *

**Kitty Paradise**

**Chapter 10**

The days before the wedding were chaotic at best. House elves scrambled about the mansion with decorations, flowers and other wedding necessities. Narcissa was over constantly; directing house elves with the wedding arrangements. Everything was coming along and the house looked absolutely beautiful. Tom and Harry were busy all day long, Harry rearranging things as he saw fit and Tom making sure everything ran smoothly with the warding and that the Ministry Official would arrive at the appointed time. But the nights were theirs. Then, they could find comfort and relaxation in each others arms…but that was it. All they did was lay there. Harry had declared celibacy at the beginning of the week and had stuck to it no matter how much Tom pleaded.

"I said no! And that's final!"

"Why?"

"I already told you," Harry muttered turning away to adjust the centerpiece on one of the tables.

"No, you didn't. You just said 'No sex until we're married' and that was it," Tom said, clearly irritated.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"That's not an answer. Come on Harry, I'm dying here!"

"What from lack of sex?" Harry asked dryly.

"Yes!" Tom answered seriously.

Harry blushed, "It's…kind of stupid."

Tom rubbed at his forehead and prayed for patience. "I just want to know why you won't let me touch you."

"It's just that…" Harry fidgeted, smoothing the tablecloth repeatedly to erase invisible wrinkles, "The wedding night is supposed to be the first time a couple…you know. And I know we haven't followed that, but…I just want…" Realization hit Tom and he smiled softly. Harry blushed and looked away. "See, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid," he said folding Harry into his arms, "I just wish you would have told me sooner."

"You're not mad?" Harry asked peeking up at him.

"No. But it makes more sense than 'because I said so.'"

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

So Tom had to suffer through the rest of the week of having Harry so close yet so far away; it was starting to drive him mad. It helped a little that Harry was just as antsy as he was, but only a little.

The day before the wedding came bright and clear and with a loud knock at their bedroom door.

"Who's that?" Harry asked Tom sleepily.

"Don't know. Maybe they'll go away," Tom muttered into Harry's neck.

The knocking persisted. "Ugh! Who the hell is it so early in the damn morning?" Tom grumbled as he stomped over to the door, swinging it open with a glare.

Hermione and Ginny blinked stupidly at a half naked and clearly angry Tom.

"Uh…H-Hi" Hermione stuttered.

"Ms. Granger," Tom said icily, "What, pray tell me, are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, well, uh…"

"Will you please put some clothes on!" Ginny burst out, face as red as her hair.

Tom looked down at his bare chest and low riding pajama bottoms and smirked down at her, "I do have clothes on."

"T-That's-" Ginny stuttered.

"Tom put a shirt on," Harry said from behind him.

"You're wearing it."

Harry looked down at the overlong shirt he was wearing, "Oh," he blushed and pulled the hem down over his knees, "A-Anyways, Hermione, Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"To get you of course," Ginny said.

"What?" Tom and Harry asked.

"The wedding isn't until tomorrow," Harry said confused.

"Wait, wait. What to you mean by "get"?" Tom asked.

"It's tradition for the bride and groom not to not see each other the day before the wedding," Hermione explained

"That's preposterous!"

"No it's not. It's for good luck," Ginny put in.

"B-But I'm not a bride," Harry stated.

"It's close enough. You're getting married so you can't see each other until then."

"You're not really considering this, are you?" Tom asked rounding on Harry.

"Well…"

"You are unbelievable," Tom exclaimed.

Harry glanced at Ginny and Hermione and they got the hint and left to wait downstairs. "It's only one day."

"Yeah, one day away from me," Tom growled possessively.

Harry flushed with pleasure and wrapped his arms around Tom's waist, "But after that I'll never leave your side again," Harry said dreamily.

Tom looked at Harry's blissful face and his tail twitching in suppressed excitement, sighed in defeat and hugged him tight. "I don't get why we need luck anyway."

"Well with our record, which isn't a good one, we could use all we can get."

"Yes, but because of your bad luck you ended up here with me," Tom pointed out.

"True," Harry admitted and fell silent, "I can't wait to be married to you."

"Me neither." They fell silent again, holding onto each other. Tom sighed after a while, "It's just twenty-four hours, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay. I swear you really are trying to kill me."

Harry giggled and squeezed him tight. After a minute his ears twitched in a way that was entirely too familiar.

"The twins wake up?"

"Yeah. They're yappin' away to each other."

Tom chuckled, "They're really getting big."

Harry nodded, "From what I read, they should be starting to crawl soon."

"Oh great."

Harry laughed, "No kidding. I should go get them dressed."

"I'll do it. You get packed," Tom said moving to get dressed.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm guessing you're taking them with you. I want to spend time with them."

"Okay…Thanks for putting up with this."

"It's fine. It's the least I can do."

With that decided, Tom spent as much time as he could with the three of them until they left. It was an emotional parting, mostly for the twins. They seemed to know that they were not coming back later that day and cried loudly at having to leave their daddy behind. After much reassurance that they would definitely see their daddy tomorrow, the twins finally settled down enough to go through the floo to the Burrow.

It wasn't long before Tom got a visitor as he wandered the now empty manor.

"Lucius, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if there is anything else to be done. The wedding _is_ tomorrow."

Tom looked at Lucius, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Harry sent you, didn't he."

"Ah…" Lucius sighed and nodded. There was no hiding anything from the man. He had been a Dark Lord after all. "Yes, I got an owl earlier asking me to keep you company. Harry didn't want you to be lonely."

Tom scoffed and shook his head, "I am just fine. Nevertheless, thank you for coming by."

"It's not a problem. I probably would have come over anyway. Narcissa is in full out wedding mode." At Tom's questioning look he elaborated. "She hasn't stopped talking about the wedding since it started. It's not even about her, yet she's still just as excited. It's beginning to drive me mad."

Tom chuckled, "Yes, there is something about weddings that drive women crazy."

"It's no wonder you never went for the other side," Lucius commented.

Tom smiled slightly, "Yes well, they were never appealing to me. Anyway, enough about my preferences. I have some things I need to work on, you may help me."

xxx

The day passed similarly for Harry. He mostly kept the twins occupied from missing their father, much like he was. Ron's family and Hermione kept him distracted with making the centerpieces for the tables. They were simple small flower wreaths of red and white roses wrapped around a glass container that held a candle. The flowers had a preservation charm on them to make sure they didn't wilt. They also folded napkins into large triangles to pass the time.

Eventually night fell and Harry put the twins down for bed in Percy's old room where Mrs. Weasley had set them up for the night.

Hermione knocked on the door, "You dressing?"

"No, you can come in."

She opened the door and came in, "The twins asleep?"

"Yeah, they're knocked out. Fred and George sure know how to entertain them."

"No kidding, they were mesmerized," Hermione said with a laugh.

"I just hope they don't pick up anything from them. The last thing we need is another pair of troublemaker twins," Harry said, looking down into the crib with a fond smile.

"They might turn out like that anyway. You are their mother," Hermione commented.

"Oh god, that's not good."

They both laughed softly and then fell silent.

"You should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I will. Night."

"Good night, Harry," Hermione whispered and left.

Harry climbed into bed and closed his eyes with a sigh. It was weird to sleep by himself now. He had been sleeping next to Tom for what felt like forever. He sighed. _I wonder what Tom is doing_, he thought. _Probably going to bed too… _Harry lied still, trying to go to sleep, but would toss and turn every few minutes. "This isn't working," he muttered to himself.

…_Tom?... _He waited with baited breath, hoping that this would work. When he heard nothing, he sighed in disappointment. _Oh well worth a shot…_

_-rry? Harry?_

Harry's eyes shot open, _Tom? Is that you?_ He asked hopefully.

_No, it's someone else you have a mental connection with. Of course it's me._

Harry smiled in joy as he felt Tom's sarcasm through the link, _I wasn't sure it would work this far apart._

_Well it seems it can. What's wrong?_

…_I can't sleep._

_Me neither… I miss you, _came the soft whisper in his mind.

Harry smiled,_ I miss you too._

They fell into a comfortable silence, Tom's presence still there in his mind. _Did you keep yourself busy today?_

_Yes, Lucius came over and we went over last minute details._

_That's good, _Harry thought and nodded his head.

_How are the twins?_

_They're good... Sleeping. They miss their daddy._

_I miss them too…You'd think I would be okay being away from you for just a day, but this is driving me mad!_

Harry had to stifle his laugh with his hand, _I'm sorry. It's probably because we haven't had sex in a week._

_And whose fault is that? _Tom asked his irritation loud and clear across the link.

_Sorry, sorry. I feel the same way. I'll fix it, I promise, _Harry purred across their link. He felt a stirring of emotions from Tom, the most prominent was arousal.

_You'd better…We should get some sleep._

_Okay,_ Harry said with a sigh, _will you stay here with me?_

_Yes, get some sleep._

Harry snuggled up into the covers and closed his eyes, _Good night, Tom. I love you._

_I love you too. Sweet dreams, kitten._

_

* * *

_**Okay so here you go, this should tide you over until I get the next chapter out, I am working on it. Hopefully I can get it out before Christmas, but I'm not making any promises.**

**Moving on...**

**I have news! I have made a forum where all of you can talks amongst yourselves about my stories and what not. Just no ploting my demise for my absences. The link is on my profile too. http:/ www . fanfiction . net / myforums / phoenixmaiden13 / 1175000/**

**Remember that you can keep tabs on me on my profile too!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**phoenix**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kitty Paradise**

**Chapter 11**

The day of the wedding came bright, clear and sunny with no clouds in the sky. It truly was perfect weather for a wedding. Harry woke up slowly as the sunlight from between the blinds hit his face. He suddenly sat up straight and smiled widely, he threw the covers off of his and threw the door open, "I'm getting married today!" he shouted out.

Two squeals came from the floor above him followed by running footsteps. Harry joined Hermione and Ginny down to the main floor where Molly Weasley was already in the kitchen making breakfast. "Good morning you three. Big day today," she greeted them with a smile at Harry.

"Morning," they chorused.

"I can't believe it's finally here," Harry said accepting a cup of coffee.

"I know," Hermione said excitedly, "By this time tomorrow you will be Harry Riddle…or whatever you are going to be called," she trailed off uncertainly.

"Yeah, you have it right. I'm taking Tom's name, so it will be Harry Riddle. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I think so," Ginny said, "And you are a riddle in and of itself."

Harry laughed, "Right?"

"So what's the plan today?"

"Well," Hermione started, "We're due over at Narcissa's at 7:30 that gives us three and a half hours to get ready and be at your house by 9:30, Wedding's at 10."

"Okay then, I'll go get the twins us and get Ron while I'm up there."

"Aright then, hurry before breakfast gets cold," Mrs. Weasley called as Harry ran up the stairs.

"Will do!"

By 7:15 everyone was ready to go and they took a port key to Malfoy Manor. As soon as they got there, there was a rush to get everyone ready. Everyone was directed to a room where their stuff was hanging waiting for them along with anything else they might need; Narcissa had really outdone herself with the preparations. It wouldn't take long for Harry to get ready, but the girls went off to do whatever girl stuff that needed to be done and Harry got the twins ready.

It took a while but eventually, with a lot of splashing and a soaked floor later, the twins were freshly bathed, fur was brushed and ears were cleaned and then they were put into their new frilly dress and little tux made especially for them.

Raja's dress was completely white with a red sash wrapped around her waist and tied in a bow at the back. Her tail came out of the back just before the ruffles started and after the knot of the bow. It was complete with little red ribbons tied as bows in her hair just behind her ears; she looked like a little angel. Felix was simply dressed in black designer robes with a white shirt and red clip on tie that Harry was having a hard time keeping on him as he kept pulling it off.

"Aw, look at you two!" Harry exclaimed sitting them next to each other in the living room of Malfoy manor, "You're so cute."

"Harry!"

Harry turned around at Hermione's voice, "Wow Hermione…You look…Wow."

Hermione blushed but turned around for him. The dress was a deep blood red as were all the bridesmaid dresses were. It was a strapless dress and it fell all the way to the floor and a darker red sash tied around the middle and into a bow at the back. It was very formfitting on her and showed her every curve. Her hair was up off her shoulders with little ringlets coming down the sides of her face. "What do you think?"

"You look great. Ron will love it," he added with a smirk.

Hermione blushed even more, "S-Shut up. Now you! You have to get ready!"

"I know, I know. I just got finished with the twins."

"Good. Now go and get ready, we have to leave in an hour."

"Shit! Really?"

"Yes, now hurry."

"Okay. Will you watch them for me?"

"Of course, now shoo," she said waving him off.

"Right. Watch Felix, he keeps trying to pull off his tie," Harry said and took off up the stairs to get ready.

xxx

Half an hour later, Harry was freshly washed and was in the middle of getting dressed when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey mate, you done yet?" came Ron's voice through the door.

"Almost. You can come in." The door opened and Ron came in dressed in nice formal black robes and red tie. "You look nice."

"Thanks. It's crazy out there."

"Is it?" Harry asked clasping his pants.

"Yeah. My dad and Remus already went ahead and Malfoy Sr and Jr are already over there. Everyone else is running around in curlers and stuff."

Harry laughed, "They're more into this than I am."

"Uh huh."

"So have you seen Hermione?" Harry caught Ron's blush and he smirked, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Y-Yeah. I did. She's…she's…"

"Beautiful? Stunning? Attractive?" Harry suggested for him.

"Yeah," Ron said with a sigh and Harry laughed. He snapped out of his trance, "What?"

"Nothing."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Harry got ready, walking back and forth from the bathroom and the bedroom. Harry glanced at Ron through the mirror and caught him staring at his back. "Ron are you looking at my ass? 'Cause if you are and Tom finds out, you're in serious trouble my friend."

"No!" Ron exclaimed the tips of his ears growing red, "No. I- wasn't staring. I-I mean I was, but not at your ass. I was looking at your tail."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's just weird that it just grows out like that."

Harry looked at his tail in the mirror and flicked it side to side, "Not really if you think about it. We already have a tailbone, mine just grew from there."

"Huh, Cool," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Yup, very. It comes in handy sometimes. I mean it keeps the twins occupied at least it did when they were still kittens. I can grab some things with it, but not heavy things, not to mention Tom loves it," Harry purred.

"Ack! To much info mate," Ron exclaimed making gagging noises but smiling all the same.

After a few minutes there was another knock at the door, "Harry are you decent?"

"Yeah," he called out and Hermione opened the door just when Harry finished adjusting his shoes.

"Oh Harry! Look at you!" Hermione exclaimed clasping her hands together.

Harry turned around and looked at himself in the full length mirror. Harry had seen it in the window of a store when they had gone shopping and he had known it was the one. Of course it was a dress at the time for a woman, he didn't want a dress, he was a guy. But he had wanted a train so it was styled simply with that in mind; the turn out was beautiful. It included white Capri pants that went up to his knees and connected to the pants at the top and around the back had elegant lace cloth that fell to the floor; the train hid his tail behind it. The top was tank top-like with the fabric cutting off at the shoulders to go up and wrap around his neck in an elaborate design, leaving his shoulders and his back bare. The top was encrusted with little diamonds that shone in the right light, the diamonds trailed upward around the chocker at the neck. On his head was a small circlet of diamonds that went perfectly with the out fit. Harry hadn't wanted to get it but the girls had insisted, saying that it was for his wedding and that Tom wouldn't mind; so he had.

Harry smiled at his reflecting and turned this way and that so he could see himself from all sides.

"You're beautiful," Hermione said softly.

"Thanks," Harry said equally soft smoothing down imaginary wrinkles.

"So you ready?" Hermione asked giving him his bouquet of red roses.

Harry took a deep breath, "I think so."

"Okay, then let-"

"Wait!" Ron suddenly piped in, jumping up from his position on the bed. "I'll be right back," and he ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Harry asked turning back to the mirror to fix the circlet so that it wouldn't restrict his ears.

Before she could reply Ron came back holding a white lily. He went up to Harry and put it in his hair just below his cat ear, making it stick with his wand. "There," he said stepping back, "Now you'll have your mum there with you when you get married," Ron said sheepishly.

Harry's eyes widened and filled with tears and he lunged at Ron, wrapping his arms around him, "Thank you," he whispered.

Ron awkwardly patted his back and rubbed his neck in embarrassment as Hermione looked on impressed at the sentimental action.

Harry finally pulled away and fanned at his eyes, "Damn it Ron" he exclaimed and promptly punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Ron cried grabbing said shoulder, "What was that for?"

"Making me cry."

"Here," Hermione said giving him a tissue while Ron smiled slightly.

Once Harry was cleaned up he checked himself in the mirror one last time.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "I'm ready."

"Okay then," Ron exclaimed, "Let's go get you hitched!"

xxx

Back at Riddle Manor guests were starting to arrive and were taking their places in the garden where the ceremony was set to take place.

The garden was already beautiful to begin with, but with all the decorations around it was truly remarkable. The path was had posts a few feet apart strung together by white cloth and red roses grown along them that led all the way down deep into the garden where there was a gazebo resting atop a small river that passed through. There were chairs set up in rows on either side of the isle that was littered with rose petals; each row had altercating red or white roses on the ends. The gazebo itself was decorated with red and white roses just for the occasion. Over all it was perfect.

Fred and George were greeting guests as they arrived around the back where Ray showed them to the path to the garden, they didn't want anyone to get lost in the big house, it was very easy to.

Tom was upstairs in his and Harry's bedroom getting ready with Lucius keeping him company. They both looked very smashing in their black robes and red ties. Tom's were more elegant with a higher collar and silver trim with a red rose boutonniere while Lucius' was white.

Tom was in the process of readjusting his cuffs for the fourth time when Lucius finally spoke up, "Nervous?"

"No…yes," Tom said with a sigh, "Is that normal?"

"Yes. Completely normal. You're about to be tied to the person you love. I was the same way when I married Narcissa."

"Humm. Then I guess I have nothing to worry about."

"None at all…What is it?" Lucius asked when Tom got a far away look in his eyes.

"Harry's here."

"How can you tell?"

"The shift in the wards…plus I can feel him."

A second later Ray knocked and opened the door peering in, "Hey Tom. Harry's here."

"I know."

"Wha? Oh right," he said pointing to his head, "Someone else is here to see you too. Well, two someone's," Ray said with a smile and opening the door wider revealing one of the twins, Hermione following carrying the other.

The moment Felix and Raja saw their father they broke into squeals of delight and reached for him excitedly. Tom smiled and scooped them both up into his arms, giving them each a kiss, "Hello you two. I've missed you."

"They've missed you too," Hermione said, "it took a while to distract them from your absence."

Tom nodded and placed them down on the bed where they were able to sit up although a little wobbly. "Hermione you look gorgeous."

Hermione blushed, "Thanks. You look handsome if I may say so."

Tom nodded again and turned his attention back to the twins, "Looks like you're all dressed up. Both of you look very nice."

"Harry took pictures of them already. They are so cute!" Hermione gushed.

"Yes they are," Tom agreed stopping Felix from pulling off his tie, "How is Harry, by the way?"

"Excited. Nervous. You?"

"The same," Lucius said for him and cowered slightly at Tom's glare. Hermione had to hide her smile. Rabastan knocked on the door and peered inside before Tom could say anything.

"We're ready for you now."

"I'll be right there." Tom said handing the twins back to Hermione and Ray.

"We'll see you in a bit," Hermione said with a smile and followed Rabastan and Ray out the door.

Tom gave her a curt nod and went to the mirror one last time. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm his frantic nerves.

"You alright?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Alright then, let's go."

xxx

Tom and Lucius separated near the beginning of the path where the wedding party was waiting to make their way down the isle, while Tom had to go up to the front. He could feel Harry's presence that was just on the other side of the hedge as he was passing by and the ones that had been watching Harry could tell he also sensed his soon to be husband by the way his ears went up.

"Ready?" Remus asked Harry after everyone had been seated.

"Definitely" he replied.

Remus smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, then offered his arm, "Let's go then." He nodded to queue the music and the ceremony began.

The bridesmaids Ginny and Luna went first with the groomsmen Ray and Rabastan. Then came the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, in their case they had two: Ron and Hermione for Harry and Lucius and Narcissa for Tom. Raja and Felix were carried by Ron and Hermione as the ring bearer and flower girl. Then Harry and Remus stepped around the bend as the music of the orchestra changed and everything was a blur from there.

As soon as Tom and Harry's eyes met they were lost totally within each other and everyone else was just background noise. Harry walked forward with measured steps with the brightest smile on his face as he got closer to his almost-husband. When he got to the front Remus handed Harry's hand to Tom who gripped it tightly.

"You look beautiful" Tom whispered softly, so only Harry could hear.

Harry blushed slightly and replied back, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Tom smiled and they turned forward to the minister and they started the ceremony. They both didn't really pay any attention to the minister as he was talking only staring at each other, moving only when they had to. Soon with prompting from the minister they were asked to speak.

"Before we begin the ritual knot, the couple has a few words to say to each other. Mr. Riddle would you like to start?"

Tom nodded and turned to Harry taking his hands and holding them tight.

"I'm not very good at this so you'll have to bare with me," he started, Harry laughed and nodded. "I didn't believe in love. After growing up the way I did, I thought I didn't need it. To be honest I thought it was a load of bullshit, that it made you weak. At least that was what I thought before I felt it myself…When we met…well actually when you came to me, I don't know why I kept you, I guess I was just lonely. When I came back from meetings you were always there, without a care in the world. Just happy to see me. You didn't judge me or care about what I did, I mean you were just a cat. But obviously you are not, I think a part of me knew who you were because I didn't feel that surprised when I found out. If you would have told me that I would be standing here about to marry you a year ago, I would have killed you on the spot, "Harry smiled and a few people laughed, "But now…Now I can't see myself living without you. Harry you proved me wrong about everything. You showed me what it was like to be happy, to be loved. I know I'm not very good at expressing the way I feel, but I do love you Harry, more than anything. And I will spend the rest of our life together showing you how much."

The minister nodded, "Mr. Potter?"

"Uhh…" Harry smiled sheepishly squeezing Tom's hands and swinging them slightly, "I had it all planned out what I was going to say, but I totally forgot."

Tom laughed along with the others, "Did you?"

"Yeah. I'm not very good at that sort of thing, oh well I'll just wing it." Harry took a deep breath and let it out. "Everyone knows about our past and when it gets out who you really are, 'cause I know it will, people are going to think I'm crazy for marrying a Dark Lord. I know some people here still think I'm crazy. That it's impossible to love the enemy after what you have done, but that's the story of my life. I defy the impossible. And I found the possible in the impossible. I found you. Sure, I was scared out of my mind at first, but after a while I felt safe. I had never felt that before, not really. I was always looking over my shoulder and now I don't have to. A lot of people ask me why, why you of all people? It's because I know you, I know the real you, the one that you had hidden away, the one you only showed to your little kitten. That was how I fell in love with you. Even I can't believe it sometimes. And it was amazing to find that you loved me too! You've given me more that I've ever asked for, I mean, you've given up your goal of taking over the world, you've given me two beautiful kittens and now…we're getting married! I love you so much Tom and I keep falling deeper and deeper in love with you everyday. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our kittens."

Harry smiled with tears in his eyes. When he turned to look at the crowd he could see that there wasn't a dry eye out there and he smiled in embarrassment.

"I think we broke everyone," he whispered and Tom laughed, pulling up their joined hands and kissing Harry's hand.

"May we have the rings," the minister asked and Ron and Lucius stepped forward from either side and gave Harry and Tom the rings. "Now repeat after me: "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle…"

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, take you Harry, as my friend, my love, and my companion. I promise to love you and cherish you now and for the rest of our days. I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you." Tom repeated sliding the ring onto Harry's finger.

"Now you Harry."

"I, Harry James Potter, take you Tom, as my friend, my love, and my companion. I promise to love you and cherish you now and for the rest of our days. I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you." Harry repeated, smiling brightly as he slid the ring onto Tom's finger.

"Now join hands," the minister said and raised his wand. He waved it in a complicated gesture and pointed it at their joined hands. "Tom, do you take, Harry as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with loyalty and devotion?"

Tom smiled as he looked at Harry in the eyes, "I do." A band of white came from the wand and wrapped itself around their joined hands.

"Harry, do you take, Tom as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with loyalty and devotion?"

"I do," Harry said practically bouncing on his feet as he beamed in happiness. Another band of white shot out and joined the other.

The white bands glowed briefly and then faded into their skin, binding them together. The minister smiled and raised his arms. "May these two find happiness in their union. May they live faithfully together, executing the vows they have made between them; and may they ever remain compassionate and encouraging, that their years may be rich with the joys of life, and their days be long upon the Earth. I now pronounce you…married. You may kiss."

Harry burst into tears as Tom pulled him into his arms and gave him their first kiss as a married couple. Neither of them let go for a full minute, before they turned to the crowd who was cheering. Hermione gave him his bouquet and they walked down the aisle. The moment they were hidden behind a hedge Tom pulled his husband into his arms and kissed him deeply.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back, opening his mouth and letting their tongues dance together. They broke apart for air and pressed their foreheads together.

"We did it," Harry whispered, "We actually did it."

"Yes we did," Tom whispered back with a smile and kissed him again. A laugh had them breaking apart again.

"They're already snogging their brains out," Ron said.

Harry blushed, but pressed himself closer to Tom, smiling in bliss. There was a round of hugs and kisses as they congratulated the happy couple.

"Well now that that's over," Fred said, "Let's party!"

* * *

**Please don't shoot me! I've been so busy with RL and I could give you a whole bunch of excuses but you probably don't really care, you just want your dose of kitty!Harry. The only real ones is that I don't want it to end and it is. In like 2 more chapters (tear)**

**Next chapter is the honeymoon! It's going to be great. I'll have it up soon.**

**Also on another note! I started a community with all my favorite Tom/Harry stories. You can join if you want and add your own that I haven't found yet. I'm adding new ones constantly. It is on my profile too.**

** http:/ www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / community / The_Possibilities_of_Forbidden_Love / 91940**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kitty Paradise**

**Chapter 12**

The Reception lasted well into the night and into the next morning. There was a lot of dancing, drinking, toasts to wish them well and lots of food. The cake had arrived on time; beautiful in all its finished glory and it tasted delicious too. Hermione had caught the bouquet making both her and Ron blush as red as the roses. And the Weasley twins and the Lestrange brothers proved to be the life of the party. All in all it was fun and exhausting.

By the time everyone had left it was starting to get light out and the ones that stayed over went to bed and slept until noon. The only one's who had a full night's sleep were the twins, having gone to bed way before everyone else.

Harry yawned as he settled back against the couch with Felix curled up in his lap and Raja lying down beside him playing with her feet. The twins had woken him up early because they were hungry and he had finally gotten them to settle down, but now they didn't want to go back to sleep.

"Morning Harry!"

Harry jerked in surprise, "Hermione? You scared me!"

"Sorry," she said, not looking sorry at all, "So?"

"So? What?" he asked confused.

"Come on Harry. Yesterday you got married, last night was your wedding night…" she trailed off suggestively.

Harry blushed and laughed, "Actually nothing happened."

"No? I thought Tom would have jumped you as soon as you were behind closed doors."

Harry blushed even brighter, "I'm sure he would've but we were both exhausted. We fell asleep as soon as we went to bed."

"Sorry. I didn't think the party would go on for so long."

"It's okay. I had fun. What are you doing up anyways?"

"I was going to get started on cleaning up, but the house elves beat me to it," she said.

"Yeah. They're very proficient. So who stayed over? Do you know?"

"Well almost everyone went home. Remus stayed though and most of the Weasley's. I don't know who stayed on Tom's side."

"All of them probably," Harry said, "Rodolphus and Rabastan wouldn't pass up a sleep over."

"Ha ha. Right?"

"Harry. There you are. I was wondering where you went."

Harry turned his head and smiled at his husband, "I'm right here. Motherly duty called," he said rubbing Felix's back and he purred. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up with all the noise they were making."

"I didn't hear them," Tom said sheepishly and picked up Raja so he could sit down. She cooed at him and curled against his shoulder.

"No kidding you were completely out of it. But I don't blame you, last night was exhausting. I just have sensitive hearing."

"Don't I know it. There's nothing those ears of yours can't pick up," Tom chuckled and started scratching behind his ears. Harry shut his eyes and purred as he leaned into his hand. "Like that?" Tom asked huskily red eyes gleaming with need and Harry nodded.

Hermione cleared her throat.

Harry jumped at the sound and Tom turned in surprise but quickly hid it, "Good morning Hermione."

"Morning," she smiled as Harry blushed and batted Tom's hand away in embarrassment. "Sooo… What's first on the agenda?"

"Eating first. I'm starving," Harry announced getting up and cradling Felix in his arms.

"That sounds like a great idea," Tom replied also getting up with Raja.

"When are you going to open your gifts?" Hermione asked.

"When everyone gets up," Harry said, "It will be a while though."

"Maybe. Ron will come down as soon as he starts smelling the food."

"Ha ha. I know huh," Harry said with a laugh.

"Does he eat a lot?" Tom asked, curious.

"You have no idea," Harry and Hermione replied.

True to what they said, as soon as the scent of food filled the house Ron came down stairs and took a place at the table, turning a questioning look at Harry and Hermione as they laughed. After that everyone else started coming down to eat lunch too.

When they were done eating they moved to the living room and opened their wedding gifts. They got a lot of really neat things for the house and a few things for the twins as well. They had also gotten a fair amount of money. While they oohed and awed at all the gifts, the twins were content to just rip the wrapping paper to tiny pieces.

After they were done and everything was cleaned up, everyone had to leave. Lucius had things to do at the office so the Malfoys left. The Weasley twins had to get back to their shop. Molly and Arthur left to baby proof their house for when Tom and Harry dropped off the twins when they left for their honeymoon later and they kicked out Rodolphus and Rabastan because they were being a nuisance. Only Remus, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stayed a bit longer. They were all leaving via portkey back to Hogwarts where Remus will drop them off.

"You two have fun okay," Hermione said giving Harry a big hug and then gave one to Tom, "Take lots of pictures."

"We will. I'll take lots. We'll see you guys when school finished okay. You guys can come over."

"You can count on it," Ron exclaimed, "Pool party!"

Harry laughed, "Defiantly."

"Take care of yourself, Harry," Remus said giving him a hug, "The twins too."

"I will. You take care of yourself too, okay?"

"I will," Remus replied, he turned to Tom and gave him a look and nodded with a silent request and approval. Tom nodded back and they shook hands.

"Good bye you little cutie," Hermione cooed as she hugged Raja. She responded by giggling happily, grabbing a strand of her hair and pulling…hard. "Ow!"

"Okay, none of that," Harry admonished her and took Raja from Hermione; giving her a light pat on her bottom, "Sorry about that."

"That's okay," Hermione said rubbing her head, "She has a tight grip."

"Alright you three, time to go," Remus said holding out an old boot that was the portkey.

They all said their last good byes, Ginny handing Felix to Tom, and placed their hands on the boot.

"Have fun you guys!" Ginny said, and then grinned, "Get a tan Tom."

The look on Tom's face was priceless and they all laughed before they disappeared.

"Okay, then. Time to pack!" Harry chirped happily. He picked up the twins and they made their way to their room and placed them on the floor with a few toys to keep them occupied.

It wasn't long before-

"Aw! I don't know what to take," Harry complained as he went threw his closet. They were currently packing for their honeymoon to the Caribbean and for the life of him he couldn't think of what to take with him. He felt like such a girl! Which he was not!

"We'll only be gone for a few days," Tom said looking at the pile of clothes on the floor.

"I know. Ugh. Why is it so hard? Whatever, I'll just take these, and maybe this shirt…"

Tom chuckled and shook his head in amusement as he went through his own clothes. Harry could be a handful sometimes, but he always liked a challenge.

Tom paused in his rummaging when he spotted a familiar bag. He smirked as he picked it up and looked over his shoulder where Harry was folding clothes and putting it into his trunk. Their honeymoon just got more interesting.

xxx

While Harry was upstairs finishing up his packing, Tom went to his office to file away papers and send out letters before he left. As he was flitting through some papers he heard a clanking noise in the corner of the room and looked up. Coming through an air vent that had a metal flap, came his wayward familiar.

Tom waited until Nagini was completely in the room before he spoke. **–I was beginning to worry-**

Nagini flicked her tongue out, tasting the air. **–Sorry master. I did not mean too-**

**-As long as you are alright. It's fine-**

They were silent for a minute as Nagini curled up on the rug and Tom went back to his papers. **–I am sorry for leaving, master. It was not my place-**

**-And yet that does not stop you from doing it- **Tom hissed in reply, not looking up.

The great snake looked down as if in shame, **-I was…unsure about your decisions as of late. But I do want you to be happy. Are you happy, master?-**

**-I am, Nagini.-**

**-I thought taking over the magical world made you happy-**

**-I thought it did. But now I know true happiness. I understand your confusion, but the answer is simple. I fell in love…I did not think it possible, and yet here I am and it feels wonderful-**

**-Well if you say so master, then I believe you and will support you-**

Tom smiled, **-Thank you Nagini. That means more than you know. So…where have you been?-**

**-I do not know truly. I wandered for a while and went far until it got really cold. I figured it was time for me to turn back-**

**-I am glad you didn't freeze out there. I do not know what I would have done-**

**-I would not leave you master- **she said and slithered up the back of his chair to drape herself across his shoulders.

Tom smiled softly and petted her scales, **-Good. I am glad to have you home-**

**-You have not been lonely have you master?-**

**-No. I have Harry, Raja and Felix here with me-**

**-Raja? And…?- **she hissed in confusion.

Tom grinned, **-You have been gone a long time my friend. A lot has happened. Raja and Felix are my children-**

**-Children? Like…hatchlings?-**

Tom laughed, **-Yes-** he hissed, **-Hatchlings. Two of them-**

**-I would like to meet them-**

**-You will-**

**-Is there anything else I have missed?-**

**-Yes, you missed the twins being kittens. They were like Harry when he was first here for a while-**

**-Sounds…interesting-**

**-It was, but they turned back. Now they just have cat ears and a tail-**

**-Like the cat-child- **Nagini said.

Tom smirked, **-Yes. His name is Harry-**

**-Right. I remember-**

Tom sighed and leaned back in his chair, **-You also missed our wedding. Harry and I got married just yesterday-**

**-Married? That word is unfamiliar to me-**

**-Marriage is…a binding of sorts for two people-**

**-Ah. Is that what this is for? I have seen them on others- **she asked flicking her tongue at his left hand.

**-Yes- **Tom said twisting his wedding ring on his finger.

**-And it was yesterday?- ** At Tom's nod she gave a sort of sigh, **-I would have liked to see that. I should have returned sooner-**

**-That's alright Nagini. You're here now-**

**-What are you doing now, master?-**

**-I am finishing up a few things before Harry and I leave-**

**-Leave?-**

**-Yes. Harry and I are going on a honeymoon. Just the two of us-**

**-I see. And you're hatchlings?-**

**-They are going with the Weasley's-**

**-How long are you going to be gone?-**

**-Just a few days. We don't want to leave the twins for very long-**

**-Where are you going?-**

**-To the Car-** Tom stopped as the door swung open.

"I'm done! The twins are packed too and ready to go and-" Harry stopped as she saw the big snake draped about his husbands shoulders and impulsively clutched the twins tighter to him. "Oh. She came back."

"Yes she did. I told you she would."

Harry nodded, **-Hello Nagini- **he hissed in parseltongue.

**-Master Harry- ** Nagini said slithering down onto the floor.

'Master?' Harry mouthed at Tom and he shrugged. Harry pulled the twins tighter as Nagini came closer.

"She won't hurt them," Tom said softly. Harry nodded and slowly sat on the sofa against the wall.

**-These are master's hatchlings?- ** Nagini asked as she sat up so she was eye level with them. The twins looked at her with awe.

**-Hatchlings?- ** Harry asked.

Tom chuckled and came over to sit beside him, **-It is what she calls them-**

Harry smiled, **-Yes- **he hissed back, **-This is Raja- **he said kissing her on the head on the left, **-And this is Felix- **he kissed his head on the right.

**-They smell like you master. And you master Harry-**

**-Do they?- **Harry asked, **-That's cool.- **"Raja, Felix, this is Daddy's familiar Nagini. Say hello."

Raja tentatively raised a hand to touch Nagini and her tongue flicked out to taste her palm and Raja jerked her hand back with a giggle. Encouraged Felix petted her scales and soon they were both petting her along with Harry. Nagini was enjoying the attention.

**-They like her- **Harry hissed.

**-Good-** Tom replied.

Harry frowned and looked down at the twins, "Do you think they know parseltongue too?"

Tom looked surprised, "I hadn't thought about it. It is…possible, with both of us being parselmouths." He hesitated then hissed out **–Felix-**

Felix looked up at his father and gave him a toothy grin and reached out to be held. Tom let out a surprised breath he didn't know he had been holding and took his son.

"I guess that answered that question," Harry said with a smile. **–Huh sweetheart- ** he hissed down at Raja, **-Can you understand me?- **Raja grinned up at him and wagged her tail and then went back to stroking Nagini.

**-Master has created a new generation of snake-speakers. I guess you are not alone anymore-**

**-No-** Tom hissed and looked at Harry in the eyes. He kissed his forehead and looked down at his beautiful children **-No I'm not-**

xxx

"I don't think I can do this," Harry whimpered as he held his kittens close.

They had long since finished packing and sent Ray of on his own vacation. Everything was in order, all they had to do was drop of the twins which was proving to be harder than they thought.

"Don't you worry Harry dear. I won't let anything happen to them," Molly Weasley said.

"I know. It's just that I've never left them of this long before. Last time I left them…" Harry trailed off.

Tom grimaced, "They'll be fine Harry. Besides, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley knows what she's doing. She's had seven children including a set of twins."

"That's right," Molly agreed, "And you know what a handful the Fred and George are."

"I guess you're right," Harry said, he gave the kittens one last kiss, "You two behave for Mrs. Weasley okay? We'll be back in a few days." He handed them over to Tom for his own good bye and then they went to Molly. The moment it was clear that they were being left behind the twins started getting fussy and started to cry.

"You better go. I can handle them," Molly said and handed Felix to her husband who came out of the house.

"Don't you worry. We've got it under control," Arthur said holding the squirming baby with ease, "You two have fun."

"…okay…" Harry said uncertainly.

"Come on, lets get going," Tom said taking a hold of his shoulders and turning Harry around, "I can't wait until I have you all to myself," he whispered in his ear.

Harry flushed and lowered his ears, "Yeah. Okay lets go." He said suddenly very eager to go.

They said their last good byes and apparated to the Ministry customs and from there to the Caribbean.

xxx

"Oh wow! Look at this view!" Harry exclaimed as he threw open the double doors to the balcony.

They were staying at a hotel on the shore of the beach and had a floor all to themselves. The room was open with no walls to separate anything. There was a kitchenette on the right corner by the door, a small living room area in the middle and a king size bed on the left with a wardrobe and a bathroom connecting to it. Tom had made sure that they got a higher floor with a good view and judging by Harry's reaction it was a really good one.

"You can see the water from here!" Harry exclaimed, his tail flicking side to side in happiness.

Tom came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, placing his chin on Harry's shoulder, "Do you like it?"

"Yes! It's beautiful."

"Good. Let's unpack and then we can go look around."

"Yay!"

They took a few minutes putting their things away, and then they took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out into the bright outdoors hand in hand. They took their time leisurely walking about and checking out what each of the little shops had. Walking in the sand with their shoes off, sticking their feet in the water. Eventually their stomachs caught their attention and they found a restaurant to eat.

"So having fun?" Tom asked over his glass of wine.

"Yes I am. I'm glad we decided to come here."

"Me too. How long has it been since it was just the two of us?"

"Way too long. Before the twins were born that's for sure."

"Yeah. How's your food?"

"Good. I love fish!" Harry said brightly putting a piece of salmon into his mouth.

"Is that you or the cat part?" Tom asked curious.

"Um…both. I liked fish before, but even more now. I mean I haven't changed that much, at least I don't think so. But Ron did point out that I'm more…feminine which is true I guess."

"That's just the cat genes mixing with yours. But I'm not sorry about that, you make a really cute submissive."

Harry glared but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well the only good thing that really came out of it is that now I don't have to wear glasses."

"Yes. That's such a turn off," Tom said with a smile.

"Ha ha."

They continued to banter back and forth until they finished eating, then continued their walk until it got dark.

"Ready to head back?" Tom asked as they trailed along to beach.

"Yeah," Harry sighed snuggling into Tom's arm that he was holding on to, "It sure is beautiful."

"Mm hum," Tom murmured, but Harry noticed he wasn't looking at the sky. He blushed and laid his head back on his shoulder and Tom kissed his forehead lightly. They walked on in comfortable silence until they got into the elevator of the hotel.

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and pulled his tight against him. "I have you all to myself for four whole days," he murmured into his neck, leaving a trail of light kisses.

Harry giggled and tried to shy away from him, but Tom wasn't letting him go. "Are you going to ravish me silly?"

"Every night, starting now," Tom said kissing him deeply. Harry smiled into the kiss, turned around and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck. When they reached their floor, Tom opened the door with his key card and led them directly to the bed where he lay Harry down and continued to kiss him.

Harry started to unbutton Tom's shirt when Tom pulled away, "Wait."

"What?" Harry asked panting slightly.

"Can you do something for me?" Tom whispered; his hand moving to the base of Harry's tail.

Harry purred in delight as Tom caressed his tail, "Anything."

"Anything?"

"Uh huh," Harry replied breathlessly.

Tom smirked and got up. Harry was instantly wary as he watched him go to the dresser drawers. His eyes went wide as Tom pulled out a bag he hadn't seen in over a year. "You brought that?" he hissed.

"Yes," Tom said innocently.

"No, No, No!" Harry exclaimed making an "X" with his arms.

"You said anything," Tom said dangling the bag from a finger in front of Harry.

"No! I will not!"

"No take backs."

Harry glared his cheeks flaming red. Tom met his gaze with his own steady, unblinking one. Harry finally huffed and looked away.

"Well?" Tom asked.

"Fine!" Harry said, snatching the bag and heading to the bathroom, "You so owe me!"

"Of course," Tom said easily and sat back against the headboard to wait.

"I can't believe you're making me wear this," Harry hissed after a few minutes.

"It was a gift. Can't let it go to waste now can we?" Tom replied, "Are you done yet?" Harry grumbled from behind the door. "Well come on out then. Don't keep me waiting."

The door opened slowly and Harry's head peaked out. At Tom's encouraging smile, Harry took a deep breath and stepped out. When Harry was clear of the door, Tom sat up straight and felt his cock twitch at Harry's outfit. He was wearing a short black maid outfit with white lace. Black stockings and shoes, a black and white small hat on his head, complete with a lace garter around his left thigh.

Harry blushed scarlet at Tom's dumbfounded expression. _I'm going to kill Rodolphus and Rabastan for this. I look ridiculous,_ he thought vehemently. Tom finally snapped out of his daze and gestured Harry to him. Harry tentatively took a few steps away from the door and stopped. _Come on Harry, Gryffindor courage!_ He took a deep breath and straightened his posture, then sauntered the rest of the way to the bed, swinging his tail in time with his steps.

Tom's smirk grew as he saw Harry start to play along with the role he had stepped into. His gaze turning hungry as Harry came closer. Harry twirled around for him showing off the short dress and the skin underneath for a moment until it shifted back into place when the turn was complete. He then crawled into Tom's lap so that his legs were on both sides of Tom's and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Is there anything I can do for you, master?" Harry asked cutely, tilting his head to the side.

"There might be," Tom said thoughtfully.

"Please tell me. I'll do anything."

Tom's eyes darkened in arousal, "Anything?"

Harry nodded eagerly, ears flapping at the movement, "I aim to please."

"Well there is something…" Tom trailed off. His hand found Harry's leg and ran it up the knee length stockings until he was met with bare skin and found the garter; fingering it as he smiled down at him, "Promise not to tell my husband."

Harry smiled seductively, trailing his fingers down Tom's chest, unbuttoning the buttons along the way, "I won't tell."

"Good, because I'll get in big trouble if you do."

Harry's eyes widened innocently, "We don't want that."

"No we don't," Tom whispered and captured Harry's lips in a kiss. The kiss deepened quickly; Tom plunging his tongue into his mouth and exploring every inch that he was able and accepting the challenge Harry's demanded. Eventually they had to separate for air.

Harry panted lightly and gazed at Tom with lust filled eyes, "What do you want me to do master?" Harry touched a finger to his tongue, "I'm very good with my tongue."

"Are you?" Tom asked, red eyes darkening with arousal.

"Yes. Want me to show you?" he asked already slithering down and unbuttoning his pants.

"Why not," Tom said through gritted teeth as Harry pulled his cock out so it stood proud before him.

"Oooh, master! It's so big!" Harry exclaimed running his fingers down the length. Tom shut his eyes and let out a small moan. He had a feeling Harry was having way too much fun with this. Harry grinned and licked the tip, dragging the scratchy appendage slowly across. "Mmmm, master you taste so good!" he said and gave him another slow lick. Tom only gripped his hair in his hand, unable to speak. "I hope I can fit it all in my mouth." And proceeded to do so.

Tom tensed as his cock was engulfed into a warm, wet cavern and looked down to watch as Harry deep throated him. Harry moaned in delight as he sucked enthusiastically and bobbed his head up and down making all kinds of noise that drove Tom crazy.

"Okay, enough," Tom said hoarsely pulling on Harry's hair to pull him off and Harry released him with a pop. Tom pulled him up and then pushed him onto his back, Harry giggling the whole time.

"Something wrong master?"

"You're driving me crazy," Tom whispered before kissing him deeply.

"Crazy good or crazy bad?" Harry asked with a smile.

"A little bit of both." Tom divested Harry of his shoes and stockings and ran his hands up bare legs, enjoying the shiver it brought forth. "I wonder if you can fit all of me inside you," Tom said with a smirk.

Harry flushed but spread his legs wide and lifted his hips off the bed, revealing his lack of underwear. Tom barely suppressed a groan as he spied Harry's leaking erection. He gave it a solid tug gaining a gasp from Harry before nuzzling it and inhaling Harry's scent. Harry moaned at the sensation and met Tom's gleaming red eyes as Tom kissed and nibbled his thigh before grabbing the garter with his teeth and pulling it down and off his leg. Harry giggled and grabbed the jar of lube from the nightstand and handed it to Tom, who twisted the cap off and dipped his fingers inside. When he was properly prepared Harry lifted his hips and purred, "Fill me, master."

Tom growled and pulled off his pants, spread Harry's legs wider and buried himself inside of his husband. Harry gasped in pleasure, "Oooh master, you're so big! So big inside me!" he panted.

Tom groaned and rocked forward, "Am I?" he panted.

"Yes, oh yes!," Harry cried out, "I'm so full of you."

"Fuck," Tom hissed and kissed a bare shoulder up to his neck, but a strap that was connected to the dress to the collar was in the way. He un hooked the collar part and pulled it loose to get to his neck. "You're unbelievable," he whispered as Harry continued to say completely dirty things to him.

"Mmmm master harder. Fuck me harder," Harry gasped clinging to Tom tightly and he complied with his wish.

They rocked together quickly and Tom managed to get the dress half off so he could get to Harry's sensitive nipples. He bathed them with his tongue and nibbled with his teeth, making Harry moan with pleasure, "Do you like that?"

"Yes, I love it. It fills so good. So good," Harry panted, "Faster Tom, faster."

Tom increased their tempo to the point where the whole bed was moving. The springs creaked with his speed and the head board hit the wall with his thrusts. All the pent up frustration that had to be held back for two weeks was released with every thrust and groan as they moved together; letting the world know their passion. It was not soft and sweet, it was rough, sweaty and pure lust for each other. There was plenty of time for being gentle later. Right now was just pure raw need.

"Oh God, oh Merlin! Tom harder!" Harry cried pushing back against him as Tom thrust deep inside him. He lifted his leg up higher and Tom grabbed a hold of it so he could slide in deeper, pounding roughly into him. "I'm coming," he panted closing his eyes tight, "I'm coming, imcomingimcomingimcomingim-ahhhhhh!" Harry let out a keening wail and tossed his head back as he released clutching tight around Tom.

Tom thrust in deeply one last time before he let out a loud groan of his own and came as well, rocking with Harry as they rode out their orgasm. Tom gently gathered Harry into his arms and buried his face into his neck and Harry held him close. "Holy fucking shit," Tom panted.

Harry laughed, "Yeah. No kidding," he said trying to catch his breath.

Tom pulled back a bit and placed his forehead against Harry's, "Are you glad I brought this?" he asked tugging at the outfit that was still around his waist.

"Yeah. I guess I won't kill Rolly and Rab when I get back," Harry said with a smile. Tom smiled back and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tom whispered back. He suddenly smirked and pulled Harry up and pulled the outfit off so he was entirely without any clothing and pushed him back against the pillows, "Ready for round 2?"

Harry smiled back and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck, "Don't we have a tour or something to go to?"

"There's plenty of time for that later."

Harry giggled and allowed Tom to ravish him yet again and into the night.

* * *

**Booya! Another chapter done! And it was a spicy one too, you know you love me for it :D I hope it makes up for my absence.**

** Next chapter is the last one! My baby is all grown up :sniff:**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Read the not at the bottom, its very important!**

* * *

**Kitty Paradise**

**Chapter 13**

True to his word, Tom ravished Harry all four nights that they were there, the tempo varying with what mood they were in at the time. But besides the sex they went on a tours of the island, swam often, and relaxed on the beach. Harry, making Tom help him, made a really big sand castle with no magic; just some buckets, water and sand. When they were done they felt really accomplished, it was fun as neither of them had made one before. They took pictures of it of course, as did other people who came by to watch. They had also gone scuba diving, and that had been something to see. They also ate out every night at fancy restaurants and bought souvenirs for various people. One night they even dared each other to go skinny dipping in the ocean outside their hotel room…which led to them making love on the beach. Thank god for magic or they would have been caught. They had laughed themselves silly when a muggle couple had been standing only a few feet from where Tom had been pounding into him; it had only made it even more erotic.

All in all, they were having a great time.

Eventually the time came for them to go home. Though they would miss their short reprieve from reality, they were both eager to get back home to their twins.

xxx

"Oh my kitties! Mommy missed you soooo much!" Harry gushed as he held Raja and Felix close. The twins mewed and giggled their happiness at seeing their parents again.

"How'd they do?" Tom asked Molly.

"Oh they were fine. The first day they were a little fussy, but Fred and George came over and kept them entertained," she replied.

"Oh no," Harry said handing Raja to Tom who proceeded to kiss her chubby cheeks, "Merlin only knows what they picked up from them."

"Can't be any worse from what they pick up from you," Tom said.

Harry glared at him, "You're just like Hermione." Tom only smirked. "Anyway, really the twins were okay? No trouble?" he asked.

"No, they were perfect angels," she sighed, "It's so nice to have children in the house. With Ginny and Ron at school this place gets pretty quiet."

"Must be nice," Tom commented as Raja began babbling away to her brother.

"Oh don't get me wrong it is nice, but after having all the noise all the time…"

"You got used to it?" Harry answered and she nodded, "Well, we'll let you watch them from time to time…if that's okay."

"Oh! Of course it is. I would love to watch them again. They're such cute little things."

Harry smiled, "Good, I think Tom and I would like some alone time once in a while," he said winking at his husband who smirked back.

"So? How was your honeymoon?" Molly asked.

"It was great! We had so much fun!" Harry said, "It was so beautiful over there. Clear skies, sunny and the water was so blue. We made this huge sand castle out on the beach. I took pictures but I haven't had them developed yet. I'll show them to you when I do."

"I look forward to it," Molly said with a smile.

"Well, we'll take these two off your hands now. Say bye bye," he said to Felix and he curled his fingers in her direction. Harry smiled and got up to give Molly a hug. "Thank you for taking care of them."

"It's no problem."

"Good bye Molly," Tom said with a slight bow of his head.

"Oh, none of that, you're family now," she said and gave Tom a big hug. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as did Tom's. Harry had to hide his smile at the bewildered look on Tom's face. Molly pulled back and patted his cheek, "You take care of yourselves now you hear," she said looking at both of them.

Tom could only nod.

"I'll be seeing you cutie pie!" Molly said kissing Raja's cheek.

With that they flooed home.

xxx

Tom and Harry settled back at home with ease; it was like they never left. Only difference was that while they were away the twins had started to crawl. Harry spent most of his time chasing after them and making sure they didn't get into anything. Now that Nagini was here, she kept the twins easily entertained; following after her as she slithered about the living room. Nagini seemed to enjoy the attention the twins gave to her.

"Hey," Tom said as he walked in finding Harry sprawled out on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked worriedly, "You've been cooped up in you office for the past week and then you leave without telling me."

"I have a reason," Tom said picking up Raja and kissing her on the head.

"You'd better," Harry said picking up Felix and bouncing him on his knee.

"Well…" Tom said and smiled at his husband, "You're looking at a man that is now part of the working force."

Harry gaped, "You found a job? Where? When?"

Tom chuckled, "It was entirely on accident, really it was," he said when Harry gave him a look that said he thought otherwise. "When Lord Voldemort died, my views didn't change. I still wanted… change," Tom paused to gather his thoughts, "I thought as Tom Riddle I could do things differently so I sent various letters to the ministry regarding an idea that I had always had. Something that I wished was available when I was younger…"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"Some place to go for people like us, children like us. Growing up at the orphanage was…difficult because no one could understand me. Because I was different. I don't want any child to go through what I did. I want there to be a place for them to go to where they can stay."

"You mean like an orphanage for magical children?"

"Yes."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"I thought so too. That's why I wrote to several departments about it; I had to start somewhere. But anyway, before we got married I got several letters from people who liked my idea and they wanted to endorse it."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Only the minister knows who I am and doesn't entirely trust me…"

"Oh. Stupid Fudge," Harry grumbled, flattening his ears.

"Indeed. Well, I went to several open meetings at the ministry. You were busy with the wedding," Tom said at Harry's questioning look, "I went to talk about possibly passing something to check on magical children. Anyway, long story short. Dumbledore got wind of it and I talked to Fudge about it and now I'm the head of a new department in The Department of Law Enforcement."

"Wait, you're working at the ministry?"

Tom smiled, "Yes."

"Oh Tom! I'm so proud of you!" Harry said hugging him tight, "You are going to do great, I know it."

"Of course I am," Tom said smugly.

Harry lightly hit him on the arm, "What are you going to do first?"

"Well build a place first to put them all."

"Yeah, but how are you going to find them? Don't we find out when they are 11 that they have magic?"

"No. Magical children in the muggle world don't find out until then, but the ministry knows. They have a book that has a list of every magical child the moment they start displaying magical abilities. If we use that to find ones in muggle orphanages, or the ones that are being abused and take them in…"

"You would save a lot of children," Harry answered.

Tom nodded, "Just think, they could be adopted and put into proper homes where they belong and… can be loved."

"You're a good man Tom. Truly. You have such a big heart," Harry said touching Tom's face, "I already know that a lot of children are going to be very grateful."

"I just wish that there had been someone there for me," Tom said a brief flash of emotion.

"Well, I guess you'll have to be that person that others wish for," Harry said with a smile and Tom smiled back. They sat there in silence for a while until they heard a crack of apparation.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Tom asked and Harry shook his head. Tom started to get up when Ray poked his head in.

"Hello!" Ray said brightly.

"Ray!" Harry jumped up and hugged him, "You're back! How was your trip?"

"It was great. Thanks by the way."

"You deserved it especially putting up with this one." Tom said gesturing to Harry.

"Hey!" Harry pouted.

"Yes well. I like a challenge," Ray said. "Have you seen the _Prophet_ today?"

"No, why?" Tom asked curiously.

"You two made the first page," he said giving the paper to Tom.

Harry leaned over to read the headline.

HARRY POTTER GETS HITCHED!

"Looks like they found out," Harry commented, "It only took them about a week."

"Pretty good considering how nosy they are," Tom murmured as he continued to read the article.

"Hey they got your name right," Harry exclaimed as he read. "'Potter married ex-death eater and father of his twins Thomas _Riddle,_ not Randall as we had originally said, in a quiet ceremony with friends at their home last week.' Is that alright?"

"It should," Tom said, "Most of the people I went to school with are either dead or don't remember who I am. Besides, I don't think they would be able to connect me to Voldemort, only my inner circle at school knew we were one and the same."

"Yeah, plus there is probably more Thomas Riddle's out there."

"How did they know it was Riddle?" Ray asked.

"Probably floating around the Ministry. I've been there a lot this past week, someone is bound to hear it and pass it on. It was time anyways. I was using Randall as a precaution."

"Ah," Ray said, "I see. So you're just going as Thomas Riddle now?"

"Yes, Tom and Thomas are not that far off from each other."

"Tom can be a nickname," Harry put in.

"So everything is sorted out then…wait, why were you at the Ministry?" Ray asked.

"Tom is now working there," Harry said proudly.

"Really? That's great! Doing what?"

"He's the head of a new department," Harry answered, "but we can talk about that later. I want to talk about you." Ray gulped. "So," he said turning to Ray with a gleam in his eye, "What happened?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Come on Ray, you're practically glowing."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. So?"

Ray looked at Tom but he could tell he wasn't getting any help there as Tom was curious too, "Well…I met someone."

"You did? Awww, how cute!" Harry scooted closer and nudged him in the side, "Spill!"

"Her name is Tracy and we met at a night club," Ray revealed, blushing.

"Oooooh! Tracy!" Harry giggled making Ray blush more, "Ray and Tracy, sitting in a tree," Harry sang bouncing Felix on his lap, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"What are you, three?" Tom asked and Harry promptly stuck his tongue at him. Far more surprising was that Tom did it right back.

"I think you're both three," Ray said.

"Whatever." Both replied.

"So are you keeping in touch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. We agreed to owl each other. Maybe we'll…I don't know…a-anyway," he said quickly changing the subject, "How was your trip?"

"Fantastic," Harry purred and Tom couldn't keep the satisfied smirk off his face.

"That's good," Ray said feeling uncomfortable.

Harry laughed and took Felix's hand away from his face, "Sorry Ray. But it's the truth and not with just all the sex."

"So you did a lot," at Harry's grin Ray elaborated, "I mean, that you did a lot of things."

"Yes. You should have seen the room we had! Right on the beach," Harry said, stopping Felix's hand from tapping his face again, "We went to a bon fire while we were there and met a few people. Went drinking, shopping…" Harry continued to talk about what they did.

Felix on the other hand was tired of being ignored and took a hold of his mother's hair and gave a tug, "Mama!"

All three adults stopped talking and stared at the blue-green eyed twin.

"W-what did you say?" Harry asked shocked and turned Felix toward him, "What did you say sweetheart? Come on say it again for mommy."

"Mm…mm…m-Mama!" he said again, quite happily this time now that the attention was on him.

"Oh Felix!" Harry cried and hugged him close, "Good job! Tom did you hear? He's talking!"

"I heard," he said scratching Felix's ears.

Raja, not about to be outdone by her brother, started making noises, "Mm…mmm…mmm"

"Come on Raja, you can do it," Harry urged in excitement. "Say Mama!"

Molly, Tom and Harry waited with bated breath as she tried to work out the word, "mmm…mmm…mmm," she repeated bouncing in Tom's lap.

"No?" Harry frowned.

Tom kissed the top of her head, "How about me princess, do you know who I am?"

"Da!" Raja said proudly.

Tom swelled with pride as his daughter beamed up at him, her little tail wagging enthusiastically. "That's right," he said, "I'm your dad," and pulled her close. She snuggled up to him and purred against his shoulder.

"Da!" came from Felix and again from Raja, "Da!"

"Da!"

"Da!"

"Da!"

Back and forth they went. "Okay, we get it you know who he is," Harry laughed leaning over to kiss Raja.

"Ma!" she said suddenly and he smiled, "That's right." He looked up at Tom with tears in his eyes, "They're talking!" Tom nodded and looked at his children who were babbling away. "I can't believe this! Where's my camera?"

"This is certainly something to come home to," Ray said taking Raja so Harry could rush to get his camera.

"Yes. It certainly is," Tom agreed.

"You do know that they are never going to stop now right," Ray said.

"At the moment I don't care."

Harry came back and several pictures and a video later, they let the twins go to crawl around them and Ray went to unpack leaving Harry and Tom sitting on the couch together.

"The next few years are going to be difficult especially when they start teething and walking."

"We can handle it."

"I love you," Harry suddenly said.

"I love you too," Tom replied kissing his forehead.

"My life is perfect," Harry said snuggling into his husband's side, "_Our _life is perfect."

"And it's only the beginning."

~Epilogue~

_*10 years later *_

Platform nine and three-quarters was packed with people like they remembered it. Parents running here and there making sure their children didn't forget anything and saying their good byes, others saying hello to fellow classmates and asking how their summer went and so on. Currently everyone's attention was on one particular family, one that hasn't been seen for quite a while, one that has ears and a tail as a family trait—the Riddles.

Though everyone was staring, they didn't even seem to even notice.

Harry stood back from adjusting his son's collar. "Now you have everything, right? Books, jackets, quills…"

"Yes, mother," the son says with a roll of his blue-green eyes and looking over at his twin sister who gives him and identical green-blue eye roll.

Harry clasped his hands together and nodded before bursting into tears and hugging his kittens close.

"Mom!" the twins complain in embarrassment.

"Harry," Tom chided softly, "They're not going away forever."

"I know. I just…I didn't think it would be this hard," Harry said letting them go and wiping his eyes.

"We'll write every day," Felix said.

"Yeah. Everyday," Raja repeats.

"Promise?"

"Promise," they reply.

"Da-dee! I wanna go too!"

"Me too!"

"Mee free!"

Tom looked down at his three other children; two boys and one girl. "You three still have quite a few years to go."

"Aw!" they chorused

"How much wonger?" one of the boys asked.

"About…nine years," Tom said.

"That is a wong time."

"Yes it is."

The little girl raised her arms and Tom picked her up, her tail automatically winding itself around his arm. "I don' wan' Rara and Lix to go."

"I know sweetheart, but they have to. They have so much to learn."

Tears welled up in her green eyes and her ears flattened against her head.

"Don't worry Gwen. We'll be back for Christmas," Raja said.

"You will?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, of course," Felix said, "We'll bring you, Noah and Tristan presents."

"Yay! Presents!" Tristan exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement.

Harry smiled at the four-year-old triplets, then back at his two oldest. The lights of his life; his precious kittens. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too mom," Raja said and Felix nodded.

"Now don't you worry about what house you go into," Tom said, "Whether Slytherin or Gryffindor, it doesn't matter."

Harry nodded, "Or Ravenclaw," he added. With Tom for a father it was a possibility.

"What about Hufflepuff?" Raja asked worriedly, "I don't want to go there."

"We won't love you any less if you do," Harry said, "But you are allowed a choice if you ask."

"I don't know what house I want," Felix said thoughtfully, "Mom's house or dad's."

"Well whatever it is, we are proud of you," Tom said.

"Me too!" Noah piped up and the others voiced their agreement.

"Thanks," Felix said ruffling his black hair and ears and Noah beamed up at him.

"Before you go. I want to give you two something," Harry said gesturing to the side. Tom smiled knowingly and tended to the other three.

"What is it?" Raja asked coming closer as Harry dug around in his pockets.

"What is that?" Felix asked wrinkling his nose as Harry pulled out a thick old folded parchment.

"Not everything is as it seems, remember that Felix," Harry said his eyes sparkling.

"Is that-" Raja lowered her voice, "Is that _the map?_"

Felix's eyes widened as his mother's smile widened, "No way! You're giving it to us?"

"Well, I have no need for it," Harry said with a shrug, "but I do have a few rules." The twins nodded, heads full of possibilities. "One, you share this okay? I don't want a letter from one of you saying that you aren't, cause I will take it away. Am I clear? Good," he said when they nodded. "Two, you don't use this every night. You still have to do all of your work. Don't get distracted. If you do and your grades slip, your father will be very cross with you. And three, I don't really care how you two use this but I would rather like for it to stay in the family okay?"

"Meaning don't get caught," Raja deduced, but Harry just smiled.

"Thanks mom," they whispered and gave him a big hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"What you talking bout mama?" Gwen asked.

"Something you'll know about when you're older," Harry said cryptically, but it seemed to appease her, at least for now.

The train's whistle let out its shrill shriek alerting to its departure. Everyone on the platform immediately started moving hurriedly.

"We gotta go," Raja said giving her mom, dad, little brothers and sister a big hug. Felix doing the same.

"Stay out of trouble," Tom said.

"At least not too much trouble," Harry corrected and shared a look with his husband.

"We will," the twins said, "Love you!"

"Love you too," Harry called as they rushed into the train. The five of them waved at Raja and Felix as hey leaned out the window.

Gwen and Tristan started to cry as the red locomotive took their siblings away from them.

"Don't worry. We'll see them in a couple of months," Tom reassured them. "Ready to go? How about we get ice cream on the way?"

"Yeah! Ice cwem!" they cheered.

Tom looked over at Harry who was still watching the train. "Hey," he said softly wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his forehead, "They'll be okay."

"I know," Harry said softly. He looked up at his loving husband and at his three kittens, one in Tom's arms and the other two holding onto his legs. He looked at the red speck as it turned the bend. He sighed contentedly, "I know."

They had certainly come a long way to get here. But he wouldn't have had it any other way.

FIN

* * *

**So here it is, the last of the kitty series. I hope it was to your satisfaction. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me through the whole thing. It has been a lot of fun seeing my inbox fill with reviews and people who have added this story to their favorites. I always think as I sit in the computer lab at my school if the person next to me is a fan of mine, a little weird thinking but who cares. I would like to especailly thank my beta Krad for my irregular updates, you have been awesome!**

**Alot of people have asked me if I will continue with a story about the kittens and as of this moment it is a no. I have not thought about it, but who knows maybe I'll come back to it.**

**If you have any questions about the story or I forgot something and you wish for me to explain it, I have a link to my forum where you can ask whatever you want on this series or Meant To Be.**

**IMPORTANT: For thpse of you who read 'Meant To Be' and those of you who will. I am telling you now that I am redoing all of the chapters because I added a whole bunch of stuff to all of them when I went back. When I post the new chapter I will have a note there reminding you to go back so look out for those.**

**Thank you all so much! Hope to see you following my other stories as well!**

**phoenix**


End file.
